


Nascentes Morimur  (With Tragedy In Their Blood: Book One)

by CestNous



Series: With Tragedy In Their Blood [1]
Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Character Growth, Dark versus Light, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Some things are different and some are the same, Who's side are you on?, future violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CestNous/pseuds/CestNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry Potter / Addams Family crossover! </p><p>What if the Addams' found Harry that fateful night instead of someone from the Order. Read and find out just how Harry Potter becomes Harry Addams, and all that comes with the name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Non Omnis Moriar (Not All of Me Shall Die)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Addams Family. Ratings will come later when things start to get fun. This is the beginning of a series, I plan to re-write the whole HP series with an Addams Family twist.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book One: Nascentes Morimur   
> (From the moment we are born, we begin to die)

A cloaked figure appeared in front of the quaint home on the chilly night of Halloween. The small family was sworn and promised by many that their home was untraceable, protecting them from all dangers that surrounded them. The war that had been going on around them spilled directly into their home as red eyes gleamed with the thrill of entering the premises completely undetected. The man of the household attempted to protect his new family, being the first line of defense against the dangerous foe by blocking the attacker in the hallway. A violent flash of green light hit the man and illuminating the surrounding part of the house, now merely a corpse falling to the floor. Minutes later two more blinding green flashes of the same curse glowed from within the home. As quick as it happened, it was over; the figure disappeared after striking the baby with the Unforgivable Curse. Unknowingly, the attacker did not succeed before his attack backfired, leaving the youngest occupant of Godric’s Hollow alive, crying and completely abandoned. 

About an hour or so after the attacks, a loud POP was heard. A couple dressed in black appeared just outside of the house where the other cloaked figure had arrived. Quickly they entered the home and discovered just what they knew had happened. The body of James Potter lay motionless on the floor, eyes lifeless as the couple loomed over them. 

“Look at this, my darling! Such a quick death for cousin James! How unfortunate,” the man said, looking down at the corpse. The pencil moustache curved with the smile that grew when looking at the still warm body of the wizard. The curse that he was struck with left no marks save for the destroyed furniture and household items.

“Such a small explosion for the Killing Curse, don’t you think, dearest?” the red-lipped yet otherwise pale monochrome woman said looking about the clean home. 

The man nodded and circled the room, “I agree, no imagination whatsoever from Lord Voldemort. At least he could have done is take the time and put effort into property damage!” he exclaimed shaking head.

“So much opportunity missed, for shame. The Cruciatus or Imperius would have been more creative and time consuming which would have made their deaths more extravagant,” Morticia mused.

They looked about the first floor of the house before walking through the hallway where the body was struck and carried on before being drawn back to James’ body.

“There were only two omens of death, Gomez…” The statuesque woman said softly to the man hovering over the form. Black lace and spider webs followed her as she glided over to the two still men. Gomez glanced at the woman before nodding.

“Of course, Tish! Let’s find the other body!” He said radiating with excitement. Holding out her arm, Gomez quickly took it, kissing the crimson tipped fingers and lead her away from the destroyed living room. The two made their way up the stairs of the otherwise neat little home before crying broke their silence. The couple exchanged glances before heading straight to the noise. 

The door to the nursery was blown off, along with the baby furniture being shattered. Carefully the two walked into the small room to see the wife of James lifeless on the floor next to a wailing baby. The baby seemed fine aside from the gash over his piercing green eyes that were filled with fresh tears that ran down his hot cheeks. 

Morticia’s eyes widened briefly at the scene before her. The baby stopped his crying instantly once the two entered the room and walked closer to stand next to the second corpse.

“Oh Gomez, look at him. Death and destruction will follow him like a plague. May we keep him?”

“Of course we’ll keep him! He’s an Addams! Cousin James would have wanted it that way! Can you imagine him living with Lily's side of the family? Clean house? Lace doilies?” Gomez physically shivered at the thought. “We can't in good conscience leave the boy with them!" he declared while Morticia picked up the quiet baby.

Morticia looked at baby Harry who looked back with those shocking green eyes, a smile growing as the baby studied her. 

“Let’s go, Tish. Other’s will arrive once they realize their friends have met their quick demise,” Gomez said, who was busy inspecting Lily’s body, who had the same curse end her life as her husbands based off the lack of wounds. Morticia nodded and carefully maneuvered around the body on the floor and broken door to stand beside her husband and together they left with a pop.

-

“Maman! Come meet the new member of the Addams Clan!” Morticia called out after the three arrived in their foyer. Morticia held the wide-eyed Harry close to her as they walked through the dusty house.

Fingers humming against the rotting floorboards could be heard through the halls as Thing walked along with the old, gray, frizzy haired Grandmama. Lurch stood behind Gomez and watched with a blank grimace.

“What did you say?” Grandmama said once in the same room as everyone else, “I have dinner on the fire. Is that for the entrée?” She asked pointing to little Harry in her daughter-in-law’s arms. 

“Oh no, Maman, this is Harry. His parents were just killed,” Morticia corrected her mother-in-law. 

“He was Cousin James’ son! We received two death omens; the bird that died in the sitting room, and the falling of the umbrella,” Gomez explained lavishly. “I knew right away it had to be the Potters so Tish and I apparated there once we connected the two. Low and behold, there they both were,” he continued.

“Were they dismembered? Maimed? Tortured? Skinned alive?” Grandmama asked with excitement. 

“No, Maman.”

“They were practically untouched. No fight or signs of torture,” Gomez sighed.

“That could have been our evenings entertainment and dinner!”

“Precisely,” Morticia said disappointedly. 

At that moment the family looked at the laughing baby, his eyes sparkling with something that the Addams weren’t quite sure what it was. Grandmama broke the silence while giving another once over at the baby, reading the minds of the married couple in front of her. 

“If you want him as an Addams, you have to invoke a Rite. A blood ritual, specifically!” Grandmama said, gesturing for the family to follow her back to the kitchen. Arriving there, they all watched the old witch mix some faded-labeled bottles and their ingredients together into her boiling cauldron, “Or throw him in the pot and eat him. Both work!” She cackled. 

“What must we do?” Morticia asked while putting Harry down on the floor, a dagger in his tiny palms given to him by Gomez upon entering the kitchen. 

“There is a potion that needs to be brewed, then you and Gomez give blood. I put it in the potion. And baby Harry drinks it all up!” Grandmama said happily. Gomez looked at the baby waving around the dagger before his eyes trailed up to his dark haired wife.

“Tish… Think of it. Only our blood can bind him to us… So many ways to draw blood…”

“Pumping through our veins in the heat of the moment then drawing it out,” Morticia said lustfully.

“But! The potion must be completed by the next eclipse,” Grandmama said walking over to her overused grimoire and fingering through the thick pages. 

“How much time do we have?” Gomez questioned, taking Morticia’s hand in hers and kissing it.

Grandmama grumbled and flipped through her book, “In two nights! I’ll need to go to the Black Market for some ingredients…”

“Then in two days the blood adoption shall happen! Until then,” Gomez said, “Lurch make up a room for Harry. I do believe we have somewhere to be,” he added and pulled Morticia gracefully closer to his body and kissing her neck. 

A wicked smile formed on her lips as she pulled away and swayed her hips, turning to give a look so enticingly murderous, it could have killed him where he stood. “We will be in the Dungeons,” Morticia said while leaving the kitchen. Grandmama picked up Harry from crawling too far away and stared at the now bloodied dagger in his pudgy hands.

-

In two days time, the Addams household had Harry settled into the old drafty house as the potion brewed and the ritual was prepared while the moon moved into optimum placement in the clear night sky. Morticia happily doted on the wide-eyed Harry as he was handed anything he could hold in his small hands. The night of the eclipse, everyone met outside in the graveyard while Lurch carried out the cauldron filled with the ritual potion to the altar in the center of the tombstone garden. 

“You have the baby?” Grandmama said pulling out her grimoire and slamming it on the cement slab.

Morticia glided forward while Gomez carried Harry in his arms while sucking on an unknown object while he grinned like a loon. 

“Yes, here he is,” she said while Gomez passed the baby into the wild haired woman’s arms.

“Perfect. All we need now is for him to drink while you two read the passage,” the elder Addams instructed while moving Harry out of her arms and sitting him next to the cauldron on the altar. Harry laughed brightly while being passed around by the three of them. The moon was deep in its eclipse as Grandmama poured the two small bottles of blood into the baby bottle and shook it together with the contents of the cauldron until completely combined.

Gomez and Morticia walked closer to the altar, hands clasped tight with one another’s while looking down at the passage to speak out loud in unison. Grandmama pushed the bottle into Harry’s mouth. He attempted to pull away before beginning to drink slowly with an odd face.

“Ab incunabulis (From the cradle) Eo Nomine (Under that name) Harry James Potter  
Ab hinc (From here on) Mutato Nomine (the name being changed) ad (to) Harry Lonán Addams  
Simul (Together) Contra Mundum (Against the world) Ad vitam (For life), Dum Spiramus Tuebimur (While we breathe, we shall defend)  
Meum Pactum Dictum (My word is my bond)”

Grandmama’s eyes were wide while Lurch groaned, watching the emerald green eyes glow while finishing his bottled concoction. Morticia and Gomez finished the Latin passage and watched as the transformation continued. Harry’s eyes became more piercing, rich and dangerous emeralds. Curiously looking back at the four adults, Harry’s skin paled to match that of the Addams’ complexion, holding the bottle in his hands. 

Suddenly Harry was pulled into the air by the rich magic of the Addams clan, the blood magic that was stronger than both Dark and Light. Grandmama laughed wickedly.

“Our ancestors are welcoming him! The ritual is complete and a success!” She wailed happily; Harry continued to laugh as the black wisps of magic swirled and engulfed him. Whispers of the dead spoke to him and he seemed to respond in his own way, babbling and reaching out to the magic as if playing with it.

“Oh Tish,” Gomez said pulling her cold form closer to his own. Morticia leaned into her husbands hold as the baby was placed in her arms by the wisps of magic.

“Our first child,” she cooed and looked at the mustached man and kissing him passionately. Harry continued to play with the magic that seemed to hover in front of him while in his new mother’s arms. Lurch groaned while picking up the cauldron and heading back to the house. Grandmama grabbed her book and followed, chatting away about the last time the ancestors welcomed a new member of the family through the blood ritual.


	2. In Absentia Luci, Tenebrae Vincunt (In The Absence Of Light, Darkness Prevails)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own HP or Addams Family. Ratings will come later when things start to get fun. Been working on this for a few months, and it's still a work in progress. But this is the beginning of a series, I plan to re-write the whole HP series (shooting for the stars lol).
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a huge party to celebrate Harry’s ‘birth’ into the family, where he was welcomed ecstatically into the many unique arms of the Addams clan. Cousins and all family were invited to meet the youngest Addams. Harry was passed along to everyone with arms, seeing odd faces and hearing so many different tongues. He was blessed by some of the second and third tier family members, for obscure talents and various ailments. Before the night was done, Harry had curled up in his mother’s arms, out cold as the festivities ended well into the next morning.

As he grew, Harry’s curiosity began to develop. Climbing into any possible hole in the ground or about the house or tasting the various poisons that Grandmama had at her disposal in the kitchen, he pushed the boundaries. Gomez spoke to him like he would to anyone else in the household, holding complete conversations while Morticia made every outfit she could before Harry outgrew them. Harry played with Kitty-Cat and rode her, enjoying being a human plaything for the large cat. He also was rarely upset. At times it seemed that Harry would mirror the expressions and moods of those around him, like a small human parrot. If Gomez was excited about some fresh death in town or strange news in the paper Harry would mimic to the best of his abilities. If Grandmama cackled, so did Harry; if Lurch groaned, so did the baby. But what he seemed most flustered with was the eerie yet elegant presence and aura that Morticia surrounded herself with, that aura that he couldn’t mimic.

At two years old Harry had thick, raven colored hair just as his mother did, only it was untamable and completely wild, something that seemed to make Gomez ecstatic, yet no one knew exactly why. He was beginning to talk and understand a lot more than he did each and every day, he handed Grandmama ingredients while cooking the family’s meals or getting around the old drafty house alone by crawling. His eyes never faded from the iridescent green that glowed brightly as the night of the blood ritual, at every full moon anyone could even see his eyes in the dark.

“Harry my son! How long have you been out of your crib?” Gomez called out, a cigar dangling from his lips while picking up the toddler and setting him onto his lap while sitting at his desk. It was well past midnight and the house was buzzing with life.

Harry looked around him on the desk before he went to grab the cigar out of Gomez’s mouth and put it in his own. Gomez quickly took it back and placed the lit end of the cigar into his breast pocket to take away the temptation.

“No!” Harry pouted, demonstrating his growing vocabulary.

“Not yet, old man, a few more years before you can smoke these,” he laughed. Harry pouted before grabbing something else to put in his mouth, teething quite fiercely.

“So, Harry. What do you want to do to celebrate your upcoming birthday? The end of the month is in a few days after all,” Gomez asked the toddler. Harry stared at him before going back to looking for his newest chew toy and babbling away in a tongue that wasn’t all English.

The two sat there and thought as to what they could do as the small family before Harry turned and climbed off the desk and to the door where Morticia glided her way into the study.

“Tish!”

“Hello Gomez… Harry darling,” Morticia said while picking up the babe and floating over to her husband.

“Querida,” Gomez stood quickly and stepped close to kiss his wife. Morticia placed Harry back on the floor after kissing his forehead and sat on Gomez’s lap. His hands flew to wrap around her lithe frame before kissing every inch of skin and black fabric in his reach.

“What are you scheming, my beloved?”

“Harry and I were discussing what to do for his second birthday. Have you any thoughts?”

Morticia thought while leaning to connect her lips with his, time stopping it seemed as his grip tightened around her waist. Minutes past before a thud was heard and the two broke from their passion to see Harry gripping the razor sharp letter opener with his one hand and gumming the hilt with his mouth.

“Perhaps we should stay in? There is a treacherous storm just over the swamp and on its way here as we speak. From what Grandmama predicts, it is supposed to flood everything in its path and last for a week,” Morticia offered while looking off into the distance out the window.

“Splendid, Tish!” Gomez exclaimed, the two stood and saw Harry poking himself with the letter opener to his leg, tearing his grey onesie and scratching his skin. Gomez reached down and took the small knife out of the baby’s hand while Morticia picked up Harry to look at his leg.

“We’ll need to teach him about the right way to filet and create abrasions sooner rather than later it seems,” she turned to show her husband the shallow cuts. Gomez nodded and kisses Harry’s forehead. 

“Of course! Lessons starting tomorrow!” he agreed.

Morticia ran her pointer finger up the torn fabric, red nail tracing the small wounds. Harry squirmed in her arms but watched as they healed and left no marks on the pale skin. Gomez pulled the cigar out from his pocket and began smoking it again as Harry was brought back to perfect health. Harry looked at the hole in his clothes before looking back at his mother.

Morticia began to swiftly walk to the door to leave, still holding Harry in her arms before stopping and turning in the doorway. Gomez watched in a trance-like state at her movements like a Black Widow and her prey before she caught his attention.

“Mon Cher…” She caught Gomez’s attention once again.

“Tish…” He started, eyes staring over every inch of her statuesque figure.

“I’m pregnant,” Morticia said simply. 

“Mama!” Harry looked up at her and laughed.

Gomez practically ran to her side and stopped to take her hand and kiss it. “This is fantastic! How long have you known? When are you due?” He bellowed excitedly, kissing from the blood red nails on her fingers to up her shoulders to down to her hips and lower abdomen. Morticia smirked with her crimson lips before waiting a moment to revel in Gomez’s happiness.

“A few months,” she stroked his cheek as he kneeled before her. “I’m due in a week or so.”

Gomez gazed at her; enjoying the glow that he now could connect with the pregnancy to the ethereal look that Morticia had the past few months building up. Standing back up, he pulled her into a deep kiss, dipping her in the process. Harry squirmed between them but watched as his parents celebrated.

-

Harry’s second birthday was a quiet one in the Addams household; Harry was with Lurch playing outside as the storm rolled over the house while thunder shook the grounds and lightning illuminated the dark halls. There was a cake and pictures taken to document the growing family, creating a new tradition for the family. 

Harry was walking more and more as the days went on past his second birthday, walking in the graveyard with Morticia hand in hand building up to her due date, learning about the house with Grandmama or Lurch all throughout the day between his naps. 

“Gomez,” Morticia said one August evening while sitting by the fire as a family with Gomez, Lurch, Grandmama and Harry on the floor playing with one of the fire pokers, mimicking fencing moves Gomez had attempted to show him.

“Si, mi amour?” He asked while kissing her shoulder.

“It’s time. I’m having the baby,” Morticia stated. Gomez stood and looked around the room like an excited puppy. 

“We are going to the hospital, Addamses!” 

Gomez and Morticia were out the door first, with Lurch carrying the hospital bag to be packed into the hearse while Grandmama carried Harry into the car. Everyone was buzzing with excitement to have another baby Addams in the house besides Harry.

“Are you excited, Harry?” Grandmama asked, bouncing Harry on her lap in the front seat besides Lurch driving. Harry laughed and pulled at her hair.

“Baby!” Harry smiled with his baby teeth shining though his gums in the moonlight. His teeth were biting anything he could, including Lurch a few times.

The family arrived at the nearest magical hospital’s emergency room where Morticia and Gomez went straight in to see the head medi-wizard while the rest of the family were directed into the white and pastel waiting room. Lurch, Grandmama and Harry all sat patiently for an undetermined amount of time, waiting for the blood curdling screams of the newborn Addams. 

Forty-six minutes later, Gomez ran out to the waiting room covered in blood happily to bring in the remainder of the family. The rest of the odd family made their way into the room where Morticia was sitting up, glowing, holding a small bundle in her arms. 

“What is it?” Grandmama nearly screeched with excitement, passing Harry off to be held by Lurch. Harry stared up at the tall, nearly mute man and Harry smiled brightly, showing his few teeth, Lurch groaned and adjusted his grip on the toddler. 

“Wednesday,” Morticia smiled softly.

“Morticia, today is Sunday,” Grandmama corrected, frowning at the family. Lurch grunted while looking at Grandmama, as if to correct the elder witch’s statement.

“Her name, is Wednesday Addams,” Morticia further explained. Gomez was transfixed with the small bundle being held by his wife. The newborn had thin ebony hair, round brown eyes, and the most bone-chilling scream from the tiny lungs within her chest. He was so excited earlier after hearing his newborn daughter scream, that he started to excessively cough up blood once the pushing and breathing had finished.

“Our Medi-witch will give her a look over before we all can leave. We’ll put her down the hall from Harry. How does that sound, Harry?” Gomez said before moving to take the toddler into his arms.

“Sis! Wed’day!” Harry clapped his hands, causing the lights to flicker momentarily. Morticia looked up at the two beside the bed, slightly shocked at the premature display of magic from her son.

“We all knew he’d be a powerful one!” Grandmama cackled and laughed before sitting down and pulling out a set of bone knitting needles out from thin air and began knitting something happily, humming to herself.

-

“Morning Harry darling,” Morticia said while entering the kitchen, kissing her son faintly on the cheek before doing the same to Wednesday sitting in the hi-chair beside him. Gomez sat at the head of the table while Grandmama was next to her cauldron making something to hopefully consume.

“Morning mother,” Harry said, eating his red pancakes. Wednesday looked at the onyx haired woman kissing her cheek and fussing, not enjoying her bubble of space invaded. Harry touched his sisters cheek and quieted down the now toddler.

“How is my stunning goddess this drab morning?” Gomez held out his hand to beckon his wife over to him.

“Quite miserable. I was up much earlier tending to Wednesday,” Morticia sighed before kissing her husband. Gomez nodded and looked at their daughter. Wednesday was chewing on grey mush on her plate, having her own teeth pushing through, making her teething period as a toddler much more gruesome than Harry, who didn’t cry or fuss when his were pushing through.

“She woke me up too,” Harry chimed in, poking his fork now at his sister, who was hitting back with her hand, a smile pulling at her frowning lips.

“Simply dreadful!” Grandmama called out from her cauldron behind them. The four at the table were silent as Morticia had her tea and ate her breakfast.

“Will we have a lesson today, father?” Harry said after finishing his milk and standing to clean up his area.

“Of course, old man! Todays lesson fencing,” Gomez declared, folding up his paper and standing, grinning madly. 

“There will be more than that, wont there?” Harry questioned, hopeful.

“Of course! Life lessons!” Gomez walked around the table and stood beside Harry.

“We’ll see you later, my loves,” Morticia said, scooping Wednesday out from her highchair. “This Mandrake will be with me all day,” she smiled and cleaned the mush off of Wednesday’s cheeks.

-

“Again, Harry. Fix your form, very good,” Gomez said, holding his sabre and waited for the attack. Harry was a fast learner, but he never could keep his form while lunging during their assaults.

“When you master the forms then you can go off and use them as you please. Learn the rules then break them. Do you understand, Harry?” Gomez questioned. Harry shifted his feet and pointed his sabre, nodding.

“I think so, father. Does that fall in with life, too?” 

“Not quite, old man,” Gomez parried while Harry attacked.

“Why?” Harry attacked again, still not right on his footing.

“Because muggles don’t enjoy their rules broken. The wizarding world is quite the same, now that I think of it,” the elder Addams said, thinking aloud. Harry lowered his sabre to go back and look at his feet, frustrated.

Gomez walked over to his son and stood shoulder to shoulder to demonstrate the proper form.

“I’ll have to act different when I go off to school wont I?” Harry said after a few moments of silence and focusing on his fencing lesson. Gomez looked at Harry with his wide emerald eyes before setting his own sabre down and kneeling in front of the smaller Addams.

“Harry, no! You will be the Addams we all know you are. Why would you ask that?” Gomez probed, fixing Harry’s footing yet again.

“I… I had a bad dream the other night, that I would be surrounded by people who didn’t know the real me… That they only wanted to be near me for fame and steal the family fortune…” Harry trailed off before Gomez pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

“That won’t happen, Harry. Your stars have changed. You can even ask Grandmama to read your tarot cards. You are an Addams, not anything else someone might try to tell you.”

Harry nodded and sniffed the air, calming down as his father let him go. 

“Why don’t we take a break? We can carry on after lunch,” Gomez said, standing back up and ruffling Harry’s wild mane. Harry softly smiled and handed over his sabre to Gomez before he walked out of the room and went off to his own devices.

Unfortunately, Gomez and Harry never got back to their lesson after lunch. Gomez had to suddenly bring Morticia to the hospital to bring a new Addams into the living world, Grandmama following behind them with a bag filled with who-knows-what for just-in-case purposes. Lurch was to look after the children while Morticia told Harry to watch over his sister while they were out. He decided to read one of Grandmama’s spell books to Wednesday while sitting in front of the roaring fire before their bedtime.

When his eyes began to droop, well past midnight, Harry called for Lurch to help him put Wednesday to bed while he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. He was excited to have a new sibling to be able to play with, or for Wednesday to play with when they all got bigger. He thought about what his new baby sister or brother would look like before he fell fast asleep.

-

“Harry! Where’s Pugsley?” Gomez called out from his office, writing some letters up to be sent out by Zelda in the morning. Harry looked up from his book on poisonous flowers while in his room and frowned. He didn’t know where his little brother was.

“Where’s Wednesday?” He called back. Harry usually kept an eye on his two siblings when his mother and grandmother were out of the house every new moon. Since Pugsley was brought home, Wednesday enjoyed varying ways of upsetting her younger brother. Harry was completely for torture but not on an infant, even a fat one like Pugsley.

Wednesday was standing in the doorway of Gomez’s office after her name was called, clad in her black and grey striped dress with white socks and black shoes. Her hair in small black pigtails, hair pin-straight like Gomez’s.

“Wednesday where is your brother?” Gomez questioned, getting up from his desk and walking over to his daughter. She kept mute, as she usually did every time she had done something to either Pugsley or Harry. Harry pulled out a piece of paper and one of Pugsley’s toys that was left in his room before doing a locating charm on his brother. 

“You didn’t leave him outside again did you? You know better to do that,” Gomez chided. Wednesday shrugged with a blank stare. She would become just like her mother when the time came, only more dangerous and whomever the poor soul would be to marry her would be in over his head. Harry knew this for sure.

The charm visualized exactly where Pugsley was after a couple of seconds of the toy spinning on the paper in front of Harry. The picture of Pugsley reaching for an axe on the table in the dungeon was all it took for him to get up and walk past his father and sister to get to his little brother. “He’s in the dungeon!” Harry screeched.

Harry hastily slid down the banister of the grand staircase and went to the core of the house where the family’s dungeon was located. There was a thud followed by silence that had Harry both excited and slightly fearful. He reached the opened door to see Pugsley holding the handle of the axe up while the blade was tip-deep in the wood floor just besides his small frame.

“Pugsley!” Gomez said while shouting down the stairs then hall with partial excitement. The chubby baby laughed at the attention while hitting his fat hand on the axe head before he was cut. Harry sighed and scooped him up and looked at the cut on his little hand before Pugsley could cry or scream.

“The axe is too big for you just yet, Pugs,” Harry said gently, putting his brother on the table replacing him where the axe was. Gently he touched his finger along the line of the red line as it closed, mimicking the same healing Morticia had done the same way to himself when he was a baby. Harry kissed the now healed hand and smiled at his brother, “All better.”

Gomez watched Harry perform the small amount of magic with explosive pride. Quietly, Wednesday stood behind her father as Harry did this, frowning and running up to her room. Harry only heard her run away before being bombarded by Gomez.

“How long have you been able to magically heal yourself, Harry?” he exclaimed while picking up Pugsley from the table and looking at Harry’s handy work. Harry picked up the axe off the floor and pushed it onto the table before responding.

“Practicing on myself since my birthday,” he said, not quite sure what the response would be from Gomez. 

“Harry!” The mustached man’s eyes widened after the confession from the green-eyed boy. “Incredible! Magnifico! Just wait until Tish hears of this, she’ll be just as proud as I am!” Gomez exclaimed while bouncing Pugsley around in his arms. Harry smiled, thinking of what his mother would do when Gomez told her of their eldest child’s newest accomplishment. Gomez wrapped his free hand around Harry’s shoulders and walked out of the room, rattling off the different ways to maim and dismember oneself to pass time.

Harry went back to his room and back to reading his book of deadly flowers before he heard something make noise outside of his room. Getting up off his bed, Harry opened his door to see Wednesday standing there while clutching her doll.

“Come on in, my Lobelia,” he said and offered his hand to her. Wednesday took his hand and they went into his room and sat on his bed. Harry asked while pulling his little sister close. “Tell me what’s wrong?” 

“They don’t wike me anymore,” Wednesday said while pulling at her dolls black hair. 

“Who doesn’t?” Harry asked gently.

Wednesday looked up at her older brother with tears in her eyes, “Mum and Dad, ‘Arry! They don’t wike me!” 

“What? That isn’t true at all, Wens,” Harry frowned. “What makes you think that?”

“They had Puggy, wanted new baby,” Wednesday wiped at her eyes.

“No, that isn’t why they had Pugsley, Wednesday. Mother and Father love you so much, their one and only dark princess,” Harry wiped away some of his sisters’ tears off her cheeks. She sniffled and looked at him, calming down at Harry’s touch.

“Why they have Pugs then?” Wednesday sniffled.

“Because they loved each other so much and wanted to share that love with each other and us by having a baby.” Harry explained just as he asked Morticia one night on their evening walks before Pugsley was born.

Wednesday wiped her eyes again and huffed before pushing off the bed, doll in hand.

“Are you still upset?” Harry asked as his little sister walked away from him on his bed.

“Yes,” Wednesday smirked at Harry before leaving his room. Harry shook his head and moved to close his door and ready himself for sleep like every night just like this one.

Once finished, Harry went back on his bed and looked out the window, seeing the sky begin to change from ambers and reds before purple and reach the midnight blue. The lack of the moon really was noticeable when looking out at the cloudless sky; making Harry wonder where exactly his mother and grandmother were and what mischief they were up to. 

Harry’s mind raced with all sorts of fantastical scenarios, imagining his mother and grandmother making scrifices or gathering dangerous herbs and ingredients to make potions or for the upcoming month’s meals. His curiosity had him so excited to ask Morticia and Grandmama where they went and what they did that Harry fell asleep holding his book and facing the open window. 

When Grandmama and Morticia arrived back at the house via Floo, they quickly woke Gomez in the study asleep in his chair holding a fast asleep bundle that was Pugsley to talked of what was happening overseas. 

“There is a second war brewing, Gomez. Voldemort isn’t dead but isn’t around in Europe. Maman planned to read her cards and runes once we arrived home and spoke with you,” Morticia said while scooping up the bundle and rocked Pugsley in her arms. Gomez frowned while listening.

“The Order is looking for Harry too!” Grandmama said while flailing her arms.

“They wont be able to trace Harry now. He’s an Addams. Not a Potter. The Order has no sway over us either,” Gomez replied quickly. Grandmama scoffed in disbelief.

“They think Voldemort killed him, or worse, took him,” Morticia said, worry on her brow.

“Then we have to make contact with Cousin James’ foolish comrades and be done with this nonsense!” Gomez said while slamming his fist on his palm defiantly as Grandmama yawned.

“In the morning, Mon Cher. We all are in need of rest and I want to see the rest of our children before I sleep for the night,” Morticia said while gliding over to the door. After much needed sleep, Morticia would be ready to take on much more than a weary conversation with some Light witches and wizards over in England in the morning. Nodding and standing up, Gomez and Grandmama followed Morticia out of the study and off to put Pugsley in his room then to check in on Harry and Wednesday before retiring themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear here are the ages in this chapter:
> 
> Beginning of the chapter Harry is 2, Wednesday is born  
> Middle chapter Pugsley is born  
> End of the chapter Harry is 4 going on 5, Wednesday is 2 going on 3, Pugsley is going on 1
> 
> Also Lobelias symbolize malevolence in the Victorian language of flowers.
> 
> Book One: Nascentes Morimur   
> (From the moment we are born, we begin to die)


	3. Caveat (Let One Beware)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the major delay!! My internet was down and I can only write so much with one charge of a laptop battery. You all have been so patient so I will be posting the fourth chapter much sooner than later. That I can promise. Again, thank you for keeping up with the lack of updates. Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Beta'd by my lovely Sweetnkindanerdy (you can find her on tumblr and instagram if you want)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book One: Nascentes Morimur   
> (From the moment we are born, we begin to die)

There was a knock on the front door one summer’s day. The Addams clan were scattered about the house, distracted. A few minutes passed before the doorbell echoed through the halls of the house. With a groan Lurch opened the door and looked out to see no one before looking down at his feet, a familiar hand on the stoop.

“Lurch, who is at the door?” Morticia asked while standing on the top of the stairs, as if she were expecting someone. Harry, Wednesday and Pugsley were all beside her, each carrying a stack of books in their arms.

Lurch stepped aside to let the moving hand make its’ way into the foyer of the house. Morticia smiled grimly at the hand before descending down the stairs.

“Thing, welcome! Gomez will be ecstatic that you have arrived,” Morticia said, the three followed her down the stairs like ducklings.

Harry glided like his mother, dressed in tight, black trousers and a black button up shirt. His wild hair falling in his emerald eyes with thick black lashes framing the glowing orbs. Pugsley waddled down the stairs behind his brother, hair buzzed and in a black and white striped t-shirt with black shorts. He had trouble looking over his books to be careful getting down the steps. Wednesday was last in tow, black hair pulled in two braids framing her face while wearing a black short-sleeved dress with a white trimmed collar. The three all had their own expressions of curiosity while they followed their mother to look at the hand on the floor beside Lurch.

“It’s just a hand?” Pugsley questioned once he got a good look around his books at the guest when making his way to the bottom of the stairs. Wednesday kicked her younger brother in the back of his leg, aiming to kick him hard enough to watch him fall down the stairs in punishment for asking such an obvious question. To her dismay, he only dropped his books down the stairs and not fall himself.

“Children this is Thing, he’s been with your father’s family for generations,” Morticia explained, stopping and holding out her hand for Thing jump up into her waiting palm to be level with the three younger Addams.

“How does he communicate? Sign language? Morse code?” Harry inquired, shifting his book load to one hand and holding out his own hand for Thing to join him.

“At times. He has his own means of communication. I’m going to go find your father and see if Grandmama is finished with dinner soon. You three will continue with your lesson until I return,” Morticia instructed before humming and walking away.

Harry, Wednesday and Pugsley all stared at Thing as Lurch walked away to go back to his duties he was tending to before Thing arrived. Wednesday was the first to walk away and find somewhere to read her books like Morticia instructed. Pugsley followed Wednesday after he had made a new stack of books to carry around after dropping them all, like he normally did when they would split up. It wasn’t always a good idea for him but he looked up to his sister so much, even if it annoyed Wednesday.

Harry, however, walked over to the window seat just past the foyer with his books with Thing perched on top, planning to talk with it and get to know it better. He didn’t know sign language or Morse code, but he had a pen and note pad, so he would ask questions with the animated hand until both his parents arrived back to catch up with Thing.

“Were you at my birthdays when I was little?” Harry asked Thing after getting the basic questions out of the way.

-

“We will be back from our trip on Sunday. Grandmama and Lurch will be here with you. Thing will be joining us,” Morticia said, kissing all three children on their foreheads. Gomez walked behind her and covered her in a black shimmering cloak that could have passed as the night sky.

“Where are you going?” Pugsley questioned.

“We are going to break a man out of incarceration!” Gomez cheered. Thing jumped onto Gomez’s shoulder while flexing enthusiastically.

“Amongst other pressing matters that need our immediate attention in England,” Morticia explained. She turned to Grandmama and spoke quickly and quietly before dipping into the large fireplace with Gomez. The elder Addams nodded, thinking briefly of their shared conversation the night before.

Grabbing the floo powder in both their hands, Gomez and Morticia called out strong and even: “Knockturn Alley.”

The roaring green fire wrapped around the three before pulling them into the dark, damp and questionable streets of Knockturn Alley. It had only been a few months ago when Morticia had been there to pick up a few rare ingredients for a potion she was brewing.

“Should we stop in the shops before we get down to business, Querida?” Gomez questioned, holding out Morticia’s hand while stepping out of the fireplace.

“Later, Mon Cher, business before pleasure,” Morticia smirked at her husband behind the rouge on her lips while his eyes lit with fiery passion.

Without further delay, they made their way through the many grimy back alleys, turning in all directions with no point or plan. They were Addamses, everything seemed that way to a normal muggle or magical person, and their madness always had a method. Stopping in front of a worn, wooden door, Gomez stepped through the threshold first, Thing on his shoulder while Morticia closed the door behind them. He led them down a narrow hallway and stopped at a hanging bust of a hunted Hippogriff. The three stepped close, touching different sections of the former magical creature before a tugging pulled at their bellies. The glanced at one another as the portkey led them to their destination. In a matter of seconds, Gomez, Morticia and Thing landed themselves in an office at the center of Azkaban Prison. Thing, Gomez and Morticia began their hunt, following the maps on the dimly lit walls while heading down different corridors to find the one cell they travelled to break into.

“Thing and I will slip in and you will keep watch in the hall,” Gomez said, looking around them. Morticia nodded while pulling her hood up on her cloak, slipping into the shadows of the prison. She became one with the dark corners and dimly lit halls that they had passed, becoming a perfect lookout.

Gomez and Thing then slipped down the hall and through the cell door in silence before disappearing. They looked around the small chamber before nearly being attacked by a black mangy dog, latching onto Gomez’s leg, causing the Addams to laugh with manic delight.

“Thing! We have our man!” Gomez waved a hand and the dog slid against the floor away from him and the disembodied hand. “Or dog, it seems… Even better! An animagus, Thing! Superb!”

Thing scrambled around the dog while Gomez silenced the room so the haunting creatures guarding the prison halls wouldn’t hear them.

“SiriusBlack, there is no more reason to have fear. As much as I enjoy this lovely prison, our time is almost up. If you could compose yourself, that would be picturesque.”

Gomez straightened before snapping his fingers for a map of the prison to appear before them all in wisps. He noted his wife’s location down the hall along with a handful of Dementors hovering around a few of the cells, one near her position. He smirked, looking over at the two other beings in the cell before waving away the makeshift map. The dog shook his head and smelled the hand in front of him before it jumped onto its shoulders and walked over to Gomez.

“Gentlemen, time for us to leave.”

The door of the cell swung open and the group made their way out and down the hall to where Morticia was waiting for them. Gomez closed the cell with a makeshift illusion of Sirius Black sitting miserably in the cell as the dog strutted beside the man. The three turned the corner to see Morticia humming softly while a handful of Dementors circled around her, all seemingly in a trance.

“Cara Mia,” Gomez looked up at the floating creatures before back at his wife and took her arm, feathering kisses up to her shoulder; “You bewitch even the most ghoulish of creatures. Perfection!”

Morticia smiled coyly, “Who said should boys have all the fun?”

The dog barked, pulling the two Addams’ attention back to the task at hand.

“We must remove ourselves from this prison before something more intelligent comes along, beloved,” Gomez spoke gently, placing one last kiss to her cheek before taking her hand and leading her the same direction they entered by portkey, careful not to run into anyone. The four touched the bust before being pulled back in the deep center of Knockturn Alley.

Heading back to the main corridors and closer to the busy shops, Gomez stepped aside to check the time, pulling his pocket watch out to read it's face.

“Magnificent! We took less time than our last trip here, Tish!” He exclaimed with delight. Morticia nodded before kneeling down with the grimy dog.

“We will need to alter Sirius’ appearance before our meeting, darling. They could recognize him in this form,” She instructed him.

“Mister Black, you’ll have to stay as a dog for a few more hours if you don’t mind. That aside, I will have to charm your appearance before we meet up with the headmaster of Hogwarts and the associates that quite possibly aided in your imprisonment.” The dog sat and listened, his head tilting every so often as Morticia spoke, twisting her wrist as she spoke.

Gomez turned around to see Mortica rising, an Irish Wolfhound standing beside her. With Thing on his shoulder he grinned and nodded with approval before taking her hand and kissing it.

“You truly are a wonder,” He said.

“Let’s carry on with our plans. We mustn’t leave anyone waiting for us, Gomez,” She stepped forward, the larger dog followed close beside her. He silently agreed as he lead the small group out of Knockturn Alley; his face focusing and calculating how exactly the next stop could unfold for them.

-

Harry sat out in the cemetery on his tenth birthday, looking up at the waxing crescent moon in the sky before smiling. His family was growing, much to his delight, with Thing and the mysterious Mister Black that Grandmama had told him about. His birthday wishes were becoming more than just wishes, starting with more siblings and more family coming to live with them. He hadn’t told anyone else of these untold desires. Harry didn't want to think himself selfish but he couldn’t help himself for wishing for the attention and affection from more family.

“Harry?” Wednesday stood in his bedroom doorway holding one of her headless porcelain dolls in her pale arms, clad in her nightgown.

“What’s wrong my Black Dahlia?” Harry gently asked.

Wednesday walked into the candle-lit room and climbed onto her older brother’s bed before silently sitting beside him. She hugged her doll closer to her as Harry looked at his sister.

“You’re going away next year aren’t you?” She asked.

Harry looked up briefly, eyes flashing in realization.

“You’re talking about me going away for school?” He clarified. Wednesday nodded, looking at her doll.

“Wednesday, that isn’t for a whole year yet and I might even go to school in the country if I get accepted. You want the best for me, yes? To be the best big brother you could ask for?” Harry asked, wrapping his arms around his sister.

“Yes, but you wont be here anymore. You’ll be gone for months at a time,” She looked up at Harry, wide brown eyes looking into his green ones.

“Yes, I will be away, but there will be ways to talk to me; fire-calling, howlers, letters even,” He smiled. “You may visit wherever I decide to go, okay? As if I could ever leave you behind! You’d just come back to me like the plague,” Harry winked at her, causing a faint smile onto her own pale lips.

“Was that all you were worried about? That I would leave for school and never come home ever again?” Harry asked, lifting one of Wednesday’s braids to dance in the air.

“Yes,” Wednesday responded curtly, taking her braid in her hand and shooting a glare at Harry, as he continued to smile at her, knowing that his sister’s glare was never as poisonous when directed at him.

“Then off to bed. Hopefully, Mother and Father will be home soon with Thing and our new guest. Be sure to remember your manners when they arrive, understood?  
Wednesday nodded at her brother, remembering their mother’s instructions on new guests in the house.

“Goodnight, Harry,” Wednesday said, kissing his cheek. Harry kissed the top of her head, just as their mother did, before Wednesday slid off the bed and left Harry’s room to go to her own. Harry blew out his candles and settled into the comfortable darkness before drifting off into sweet nightmares for the night.

-

“Professor Dumbledore, we appreciate you meeting us here this evening,” Gomez stood as the Headmaster of Hogwarts entered the private dining room of the Leaky Cauldron. Albus Dumbledore nodded his head and shook hands with both Morticia and Gomez before motioning for the two to sit down, being the last to arrive for the discrete meeting that was scheduled. Gomez, Morticia, and Minerva McGonagall sat at the table that was transfigured in the room for all to sit comfortably, Thing was on the table while beneath the table was the charmed Sirius who listened and made no signs that he was anything other than a common hound.

“Of course, Mister and Misses Addams,” Dumbledore started gently. Minerva watched the hand on the table as her colleague sat down and looked at the couple in front of them.

“We agreed to meet with you on behalf of the death of my cousin James, who was a member of your club,” Gomez began.

“The Order of the Phoenix is more than a club, Mister Addams,” Albus interjected, lifting his palm to stop Gomez from talking further. 

“We had been monitoring James and Lily Potter since the beginning of the wizarding war, and when Voldemort attacked them October 31st, we knew almost immediately. As did you, it seems. You took their son, your nephew, right out from their home. I am afraid that is something that will not be tolerated. It has been ten years with no way to contact you to discuss this issue sooner. That being said we advise the surrender of Harry James Potter to us to re-home him with his mother’s sister’s family in Surrey,” the older wizard continued.

Thing tapped his finger, getting Gomez’s attention and quickly tapped in Morse Code to talk. Morticia watched Minerva while the two men spoke.

“Why would moving a child, whom is perfectly happy and thriving in the home that he is currently residing in, be a positive idea? Harry is our blood,” Gomez countered.

“He is not blood, Mister Addams, merely a distant relative. He was none of your business,” Albus countered.

Gomez stood, his chair screeching across the floor, shouting as Thing bounced around the table and perched atop Gomez’s shoulder. Minerva and Albus exchanged a glance before Morticia caught their attention.

“He is our blood, Professor Dumbledore. Search for the boy you once called Harry Potter. He is gone, just like his late parents. Our son is an Addams,” Morticia spoke calmly, allowing both Thing and Gomez to calm down. Her gaze was cold and her voice firm.

“You invited us here to try and take our son from us? How DARE you! A man of intelligence, I think not!” Gomez snapped insulted.

“Please, Mister Addams, do calm down. There is no need for hysterics,” Minerva stepped in while Albus watched the other man grow irate.

“Hysterics?! You do not know me, Madam, but I am beyond hysterics!” Gomez paced the side of the room, Thing jumped to the floor to scurry beside Sirius and Morticia as to not get trampled in his frantic walking.

“Very well then,” Minerva started.

“If you continue to refuse the return of the boy to the proper relatives then we will have to involve the authorities,” Albus finished the statement. Morticia pursed her blood-red lips before standing.

“We are his proper relatives, Headmaster. If you decide to pursue us, I have one last thing to say… Good luck, for you will fail. Gomez, I believe our meeting is over.” She pulled her cloak on and let both the dog beneath the table and Thing on his back walk out of the room before taking her husband's hand, leaving Albus and Minerva to sit in silence after their sudden departure.

“As I feared, my plan is ruined, Minerva,” the older wizard sighed.

“There are other ways to reach him, Albus. He will be eleven next year and he will be invited to Hogwarts. We can mold him if he attends,” the witch countered.

“I will have to speak to the various families that have children that will be in his class if he attends. For now, I will arrange a meeting with the Order to see if we can find a way to carry out our plans for the boy,” Albus said, standing slowly, Minerva nodded and swept out of the room to perform her duties, tasked to hear by the Headmaster.


	4. Esto Quod Es (Be What You Are)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a bit longer in thanks for you all being so patient and waiting for me to post. 
> 
> Beta'd by: Sweetnkindanerdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book One: Nascentes Morimur  
> (From the moment we are born, we begin to die)

Morticia and Thing arrived at the Addams household first, both stepping out of the fireplace swiftly with no dust or powder on the raven haired Addams’ cloak. The clock chimed three in the morning as Morticia removed her cloak while noting the lack of her family awake to greet them. The small pouch hanging from her black-laced wrist held all of their spoils and purchases after their meeting with the headmaster and professor of the wizarding school. There was faint shuffling heard from somewhere upstairs before Grandmama was standing at the top of the landing, only in a sooty grey night gown.

“Morticia!” She shrieked before descending the stairs, her sleepwear dusting the steps. Morticia softly smiled at her before lifting the small pouch and handing it over to the elder Addams. 

“You should be set with ingredients for the next few months, Maman.” 

Grandmama nodded and opened the small pouch and pressing her nose within. Inhaling quickly, she let out a cackle as she turned and went off to the kitchen to continue her potions, not caring in the slightest that it was in the dead of night. Thing was already moving fast, heading up the few flights of stairs after their arrival to Puglsey’s room to sleep as he usually did if it was not with Lurch.

Morticia glided away from the fading green fire to sit delicately on the couch, waiting for Gomez and Sirius to arrive. 

A few minutes passed before the fire brightened and grew; first the canine and then the male Addams step through the Floo. Standing, Morticia smiled at her husband, their eyes locking and the feet between them shrinking as Gomez pulled his lithe wife in his arms.

“Oh Tish, tonight was thrilling!” He practically cooed before kissing her hand. 

“Indeed it was. It isn’t yet complete, however, Gomez. We must help Sirius settle into our home, darling,” Morticia reminded Gomez of the third party in the room with them.

Sirius sat, still the large wolfhound, staring at the two with a confused expression. Morticia snapped her fingers, lifting the illusion of the breed of dog and the tracking barrier on the Animagus. A small nod was all she gave him before leaving the room.

“Gomez, darling, would you show him to his room, so he can clean himself up? I wish to check on the children before retiring.”

“Whatever you wish, it is fulfilled, mi amour,” Gomez nearly purred while nodding and restraining himself to follow her up the stairs and to take her to their bedroom. Instead, he looked at the mangy dog at his side and nodded with new determination.

“You will be on the third floor, a bathroom is attached to the bedroom so there will be privacy if you decide to change your form. The children will have questions for you when you arrive for breakfast later this morning.” Gomez began to explain before going on about the other members of the family that stayed at the Addams home.

“There is myself, Morticia and Thing, whom you’ve both met. Then there is Lurch, our grounds keeper and butler. He truly is part of this house.” He laughed while walking beside Sirius. “Then there is Grandmama, Morticia’s mother, and our three children. Harry, Wednesday, and Pugsley.”

Sirius’ head snapped up at the names of the children, seeming to not know of the changes that happened outside of the prison he was confined in while the war was still brewing.

“Perhaps I will go over how we came to have Harry, hm?” Gomez said, walking up the many sets of stairs languidly. Sirius made a snap of his jaw to show his agreement while walking and listening. They would continue to talk and listen while going through the house and heading up to the third floor to the newly cleaned bedroom for the new member.

-

Breakfast was at its usual time at nine in the morning, Grandmama happily humming away while throwing various ingredients into her smoking cauldron while three, newly acquired books laid open before her on the table. Gomez sat in his respective seat, Morticia at his side while Harry, Wednesday and Pugsley all sat in their seats beside one another. One new chair was brought up to the table, creating some excitement from the three younger Addams.

“Eat your breakfast, children. We have lessons today,” Morticia reminded them. The younger two went back to their bowls of muck while Harry stared at the stairs, waiting for the new man to come down them.

“Harry, can you pass me the sugared-ash bowl,” Pugsley asked his older brother from down the table. Harry went to reach for the covered porcelain bowl as Sirius walked down the stairs in his human form, still a bit battered but clean and sporting non-prison garb.

“Sirius, you look positively awful!” Gomez stood, pushing his chair back with a screech. Wednesday and Sirius both winced before all eyes were on the non-Addams now standing in their kitchen.

Sirius looked carefully at the family in this room; the very family of Gomez that was explained to him the night before. His tired, grey eyes watched the eldest son of Gomez and Morticia before shaking hands with the man beside him and nodding.

“There were springs stabbing into my back all night. It was some of the best sleep I have gotten since I was brought to that prison,” Sirius explained, a hand moving to rub his lower spine, speaking the truth. 

“Everyone, this is Sirius Black, he was a very close friend of my late cousin James’ and we brought him where he belongs, not in that cell rotting away with no conscious audience. Treat him as family,” Gomez instructed before gesturing for Sirius to sit before kissing Morticia’s offered hand while sitting back down in his chair. 

As then men sat back down and Pugsley was pouring half the bowl of ash and sugar into his discolored muck, Harry’s emerald eyes never moved off the black haired man sitting across from him. Sirius greeted everyone politely, not getting much response besides a few nods or a smile from Pugsley.

“Hello Harry,” Sirius offered a soft smile before Grandmama walked over and nearly chucked a bowl of the same muck in front of Sirius. 

“You’re familiar,” Harry responded with a blank stare at the man across from him. Gomez and Morticia watched curiously, Gomez smiling like the Cheshire cat, leaning over his newspaper.

“I was around you before you were brought here to live, before you were a year old,” Sirius said with a grim nod, taking a spoon and attempting to take a bite of the unknown slop that was given to him. Harry looked over at his father before back at Sirius.

“What happened to James and Lily was quite a tragedy, it’s true. But I have to say; you have grown into a fine young man, Harry. I was not expecting you when I came down those stairs. This version of you is much more…” Sirius stopped, frowning as he pulled the spoon out of his mouth and staring at the bowl and its’ contents.

“It’s better with the sugared ash,” Harry said, moving his hand and the bowl slid back over to him on its’ own, and casually put a few heaping teaspoons into the mans bowl before adding one more to his toast, all without touching anything with his hands. The room went quiet, all adults staring at Harry.

“Harry…” Morticia began with neither her trademarked rouge smirk nor frown was sitting on her lips. Her thin eyebrows moved high into her ghostly pale forehead, looking at Gomez before standing, “was that the very first time you did something like that?”

“No?” Harry frowned, confused. “I usually light my own candles or move things in my room when I’m busy doing something else. Am I not supposed to do that?”

“Harry, of course you are-,” Morticia began softly before being cut off by Gomez.

“BRAVA HARRY!” He pushed his chair back out and strode quickly to Harry’s side and is pulled to stand up by shoulders by his father.

“Magnificent! You’re using magic! Effortlessly, too! This is even better than we had hoped, Tish. I will be adding more to our lessons, Harry. Be excited, son, I was when I began to show signs of my magic maturing, of course you are a bit earlier than I was, but that isn’t the point. No. We must celebrate!” Gomez rambled on, pulling Harry into a bone-crushing embrace before striding off and speaking with Grandmama then out of the kitchen completely. Harry stood a second more before sitting down and went about the rest of his breakfast, like nothing had happened. The other adults in the kitchen all smiled at him proudly before finishing their breakfast in silence.

-

“Pardon, Morticia… Might I have a few minutes with Harry?” Sirius knocked on the door of the large study that the three children and Morticia all were in one sunny afternoon. Harry was nose deep in a thick book of magical family histories, the list of many families were ever changing within the book he always made sure to check it once a month. Morticia looked over at her son then nods before walking over to hand Wednesday a new book that she was looking for. 

“I’ll return him, I promise,” He winked before Harry set his book and inkwell pen down, walking over to Sirius and looking at him.

“Yes, Sirius?”

“Let’s take a walk,” He wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder and guided him out of the study and down the hall. Sirius had mastered all of the many shortcuts around the Addams household as the weeks past that he settled into the Addams household, along with the passageways and secret doorways to other portions of the house, even meeting Kitty, the children’s large feline pet on accident.

Harry walked beside Sirius for a few minutes, unsure of what Sirius wished to speak to him about exactly. Mentally going over the list of possibilities in silence. They had been talking more together, taking walks after the sun went down, learning things that Sirius had learned while in prison, being told of the world over seas that Sirius once belonged to. 

“What was your lesson today,” Sirius began, looking at the thick head of black mess walking beside him down the hall to his room.

“We were all being taught the proper ways to deal with pure blooded wizards and witches, if we ever had to speak the old way. Mother insisted that there will be a few old fashioned men and women in the world and it would do well to have the knowledge if the situation arose,” Harry said, sounding much older than the ten years that he was. Sirius smiled.

Sirius smirked. “My family is part of your lesson then. Did you know the Black family is part of some of the oldest magical families in our history?”

Harry nodded.

“Your name and family tree are in the book I was reading when you interrupted our lesson. You’re related to many other old families. Is that why you wanted to talk with me, Sirius?” Harry asked.

“No, Harry. I was only curious on what you were being taught by your mother before I started with my own sharing of knowledge to you.”

Harry nodded and they walked into Sirius’ bedroom. It had been redecorated since his first arrival. Before it was cold and reminded him too much of his cell in Azkaban, once he changed a few things, Sirius made his room lush and comforting. Reminding him of his old home back in England. 

“You know that I was part of an organization with your parents before you were born, yes?”

Harry nodded again.

“Well, today I am going to explain that to you, if by any chance you are approached by anyone from that group, you will know what to do or not do. Not every person you will meet will be charmed by the Addams aura you omit.” Sirius pulled out a tin of biscuits, in the shape of small anatomically correct bones, a teasing gift from Grandmama to him, who always encouraged Sirius to roam about the house more as dog than a human.

“When I was younger, I was very close to James, and later Lily. He and I were nearly like brothers, aside a few spells and documentation. We were in the same dormitory at school together, most classes, and were practically inseparable. We had two other boys bond with us, one by the name of Peter and the other Remus. We called ourselves the Marauders. Got in loads of trouble too, mind you. We teased mostly one boy, Severus, and nearly got away with murder. We broke a lot of rules, made ourselves unregistered Animagi, and gallivanted the nights with a werewolf, who just happened to be Remus, as well. 

“The war had spewed into our lives after we left school. Many people died, both muggle and magical. A dangerous and powerful wizard began killing those who were going against him. That same wizard, Tom Riddle or better known as Lord Voldemort killed James and Lily, the very night Morticia and Gomez brought you here, nine years ago.”

Harry sat on the windowsill, eating the biscuits while listening to Sirius talk, watching the older man pace, like a caged animal as he spoke.

“Your former parents and a few scattered witches and wizards were part of a group called The Order of the Phoenix. Led by a man named Albus Dumbledore. That man now is the headmaster at the school I once went to. The Order was a group of witches and wizards who went against Voldemort, wanting to protect and remain loyal to Dumbledore. Things were supposed to be different that one Halloween. There were too many variables, people changed, more innocent people died…”

Harry now had stopped eating and was listening carefully, not knowing parts of this history from the first wizarding war. He let Sirius continue with out interrupting him with questions.

“That very Order is now in search for a child by the name of Harry Potter. James and Lily Potter’s son. Had you not been taken in and brought into the Addams’ family, Potter would have been your surname. You would have been with Lily’s relatives, who by no means, are caring creatures and should not raise children at all. There was, however, one thing that didn’t change, when you became Harry Lonán Addams, can you guess at that was?”

Harry began to think, what would have been the same, all those years ago, involving his former parents, Sirius, and the others he had mentioned. Harry shook his head, unknowing the answer.

“When you were born James and Lily asked me if I would be your Godfather. I accepted happily, even had Remus there beside me to help if I needed a more mature voice aside of my own reckless one. It is my job, as promised to James and Lily if anything bad were to happen, that I would be there to protect you… Now, I have already spoken to Gomez and Morticia, who both agree that my being around will only further your education and enrich your development. They have altered their family tree to have added me in, by proxy, as your Godfather.”

Harry said there at the window and let everything sink in before finding his voice. 

“That would make me happier then all the bats in the sky,” Harry smiled softly, a gesture learned from Morticia when she’s pleased at him. Sirius grinned and walked over to kneel in front of his godson.

“I will be there whenever you need me. If there is a time where you cannot speak with your mother or father, or even Grandmama, I will step in. We are family, Harry. I will do anything for you, since the day you were born,” Sirius said softly, his eyes bright and hopeful. Again Harry nodded before leaning in and hugging his godfather.

-

“Days like this make me miss London,” Sirius said, laying on his back, only a blanket between him and the gravel of the backyard Addams cemetery. Harry, Wednesday and Pugsley all were sitting around him, listening to his wild stories of his time in Hogwarts, growing up with his mother, the Dark Lord, and his time in Azkaban. 

“How so?” Pugsley inquired.

“The clouds in the sky are dense, storm clouds. A day doesn’t pass in most of England where it doesn’t rain. Most find the city miserable and drab,” Sirius explained.

“They’re idiots who don’t know what they have,” Wednesday said sourly. Harry looked at his sister before shaking his head.

“Not everyone is an Addams, Wednesday,” Sirius said, sitting up and patting her on her head. Quickly Wednesday brushed away the touch, getting up and storming further into the graveyard, holding a new headless doll that was given to her from Sirius that he stole from his old home in London.

Pugsley and Sirius spoke about his old motorbike, both scheming to build a new one together when Harry noticed a few vultures including their own pet vulture Zelda, circle above them. He smirked before turning to look around him before he went back to his book on ancient and forbidden languages. They all came easy to him, speaking and testing out the various dialects with both his parents, Grandmama and Lurch, who was the most helpful. Harry learned that Lurch had done his own travels before working with the Addams family, so he knew more languages than he spoke. 

This one chapter Harry had been keen to try out: Parstletongue. There wasn’t any helpful information within the text before him to learn it, so Harry closed his book and sat up.

“Sirius, do you know how to speak Parstletongue?”

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head before sitting up himself and mussing up Harry’s hair, something Sirius did to diffuse the tension he sensed from the younger Addams.

“What an odd question, Harry. Are you learning languages now?”

Harry nodded, flashing the old book in his hand to his Godfather.

“There are very few who can speak that language, Harry. The most recent is the Dark Lord. I’m not sure of anyone else outside of his most loyal and the now dead witches and wizards who had the talent to talk to serpents.”

Harry looked at the older man before standing up and walking away from his siblings and Sirius, who watched him walk further into the cemetery before they lost sight of him in the thickening fog that hugged the tombstones.

“Was it something I said?” Sirius looked at Wednesday and Pugsley who shrugged.

The three began to talk amongst themselves, getting into an emotive discussion about the ways Sirius used his school map to get away from being caught. A large bird began to circle and fly closer over the house before landing on the gutter of the west side of the house. Wednesday heard the cawing that came from the large bird before squinting and noticing that the bird had a note tied to its’ ankle.

“Zelda has mail for us,” She stated, pointing to the noisy bird a distance away. Pugsley and Sirius both looked at the bird on the house before getting up to see what Zelda had brought them.

-

“If you do not change your mind on the involvement of The Order with one Harry Potter, we will have to persuade you by other means. Sincerely, The Order,” Gomez read out loud, with everyone but Harry standing in the study. Morticia frowned, looking outside, as the fog grew closer to the house.

“They may be Light wizards but they sure know how to make things dirty,” Sirius paced near the door.

“Is Harry still outside?” Morticia questioned after a few moments of silence, everyone took a few seconds and looked around the room but not responding to her.

“Sirius, take a walk to me to the basement, we have much to discuss,” Gomez said, pocketing the letter and standing and brusquely leaving the room. Everyone watched Gomez leave the study before landing their eyes on Sirius, who sighed and left the room quickly behind him.

“Children, go to your room and work on your studies until Grandmama calls you for supper,” Morticia said gently, kissing both Wednesday and Pugsley on the top of their heads, ushering them out of the study and off to their rooms before looking at her mother, Lurch and Thing.

“Keep them inside, I have to find Harry and speak with him.”

Grandmama exchanged a somber look with Morticia before she nodded and left the room, followed by Lurch and Thing. Morticia looked outside for a brief second before quickly making her way out into the backyard, a cloak clasped around her shoulders with a determined look on her face to find her son before something else appears in this sudden thick mist that was gradually coating the Addams land.

Morticia walked through the graveyard carefully, a magic based glow omitting from her hand. She was quite careful where she stepped, knowing the traps that were set by the children and the many generations before her who lived on this land.

Bats flew over Morticia’s head as the sun finished setting. Knowing that Harry had plenty of knowledge to fend for himself, only took some of her motherly worry away. A howl was heard in the distance, within the house it seemed. Morticia glanced behind her, the mansion a blur through the thick fog.

“Only few creatures create such a unnatural phenomenon,” She said, as if she were teaching the children in one of her many lessons. “The most common to make a mist in a large quantity are dementors.”

There was a snap of a branch to her right, her steps not heard. Morticia came to a stop, dimming her light and lowering her hand, waiting to see what broke the twig just a few feet from her.

A robed figure moved and stood behind her, grabbing her wrists tightly before the mist cleared, showing more black hooded figures all wearing masks. One figured stepped forward as others circled around her, her demeanor unchanging, unimpressed.

“Morticia Addams, wife to Gomez Addams, we meet at last,” A male voice spoke through the mask, standing not more than three feet apart.

“To whom do I owe this pleasure?” She questioned.

“A possible ally, if you choose correctly,” the figure continued, his voice was muffled but most definitely European, Morticia was positive on that. A gloved hand brushed a stray hair out of her pale face, her eyes fiercely staring at the figure, no signs of struggle in her form.

“You are in league with Voldemort,” She said after a moment.

“How observant,” was all the figure said before dropping his hand and removing his mask, turning away to look at the others that came with him.

The figures that held onto Morticia kept a firm grip but otherwise were still as statues, along with every other cloaked and masked figure that held their stance in a circle around her.

“Voldemort is dormant, but his followers remain loyal. You have been approached by the Order, to hand off your son. They will use him for fame and destroy him the first chance they have,” the man carried on, his face not seen yet. Morticia kept silent, listening to the man, waiting for either a threat or an offer. Both could be beneficial to her and her family. Light on his feet, the man holding some sort of public speech turned on his heel and walked back to stand in front of Morticia, a sneer on his face was all she could see with the hood shadowing the rest of the mans features.

“Harry will be safe if he is put under the proper instruction at school. As a possible ally, I could offer that protection from a certain headmaster and other members within the organization. If you decided to ignore this offer, you will not have protection nor the resources that come with this alliance.”

Morticia watched as the figures began to apparate out of the circle, one by one, the fog beginning to dissipate as they began to leave.

“And what do you have that we do not?” Morticia countered.

“The upper hand of false loyalty with the very man who has threatened your family and your son,” the man said, pulling his mask back onto his face. The two figures restraining Morticia released her before apparating themselves, leaving only Morticia and the man who was leading this meeting. He turned and in one sweep of his cloak, was gone from Morticia’s sight. The fog had lifted, clouds had moved and showed a bright crescent moon rising in the sky. She looked back at the mansion and saw lights and shadows in the windows, knowing that everything was as it should be inside. 

With no hesitation, Morticia continued her walk through the cemetery, stopping at a crypt that had a slight glow from within. She could hear her son talking softly out loud as she grew closer, presumably to no one but himself.

“Harry, darling,” she called out, moving the door of the old crypt.

Harry looked up from his book, his lap covered in snakes and his emerald eyes glowing in the dim light.

“Yes, mother?” 

Morticia took in the sight before gliding further into the concrete room and sitting beside Harry. She brushed a few wild hairs out of his face and cupped his cheek, receiving a soft smile in return. They only shared moments like this with one another in each other’s company. Harry knew his younger sister hated all forms of affection and his younger brother was too unaware to be missing it. But Harry had loved how Morticia looked at him, with a fierce gaze that he knew no one could ever come and harm him.

“We received a letter and were unaware where you had run off to,” Morticia explained as Harry leaned into her more. Harry nodded, waiting to speak.

“I was talking with Sirius earlier, and he told me that no one could speak a language that we had been learning about. But I have, I can speak it,” he began. Morticia looked at the section within the book that Harry had been reading from to see what he was talking about.

“What language, darling?”

“Parstletongue,” Harry glowed, sitting up and displaying the open book and showing the heavily illustrated pages titled “PARSTLEMOUTH.”

Morticia looked at the book before Harry began to hiss and lean over the tomb they were sitting on before garden snakes began to come back into the light.

“You are simply a gift, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes lit up again at the praise from Morticia, still only a soft smile on his features. Morticia leaned down and kissed his head before standing, holding out her hand for Harry to take.

“Let’s return and show the rest of the family what you can do, my gravedigger. Your father will be exuberant of this talent that you continue to show us,” Morticia said gently. Harry shut his book and sent away the snakes one last time before snuffing the light within the crypt and followed his mother out, shutting the door behind them.

Morticia turned to look at the crypt as Harry began to walk back to the brightly lit house. Engraved on the doorway was a Latin phrase that seemed perfect for a night such as this.

_Malo Mori Quam Foedari_

“Death before dishonour.”


	5. Audeamus (Venture)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE HUGE DELAY IN UPDATING!!! Between not having any inspiration to continue the chapter and the holidays in full swing, there was no time. But I am back now and I will do my best to get another update soon for you all. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own HP or Addams Family. Ratings will come later when things start to get fun. Been working on this for a few months, and it's still a work in progress. But this is the beginning of a series, I plan to re-write the whole HP series (shooting for the stars lol).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Some scenes are really close to the original novel. I take no credit for the original words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book One: Nascentes Morimur  
> (From the moment we are born, we begin to die)
> 
> Have any other questions or comments feel free to check us out on tumblr!   
> http://cest-nous-fic.tumblr.com/

Chapter Five: Audeamus (Venture)

 

“Mother, Zelda is circling outside. We have mail,” Harry said while looking through the dirty greenhouse windows to the annoyingly clear sky. Morticia looked over from watering the exquisitely dangerous Venus flytrap that was following the watering can in her hands to her eldest son before she floated over to the window beside him. 

“They could be your acceptance letters to a school, Harry,” she said.

Harry blinked and set his pruning scissors down before running out of the greenhouse to see if what Morticia said was true. Which it was; Morticia was always right. She knew what Harry, Wednesday and Pugsley were all up to and knew when would be the best time to walk in on them experimenting with one another. 

Morticia smiled softly to herself and waited for the reaction, knowing Harry would return to show the letters to more than one magical establishment. She had private tutors, while Gomez went to Salem Institute of Magic. His cousins all had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or remained in Europe to attend one of the many magical schools located in the area. Having both citizenships to England and America, Harry, as well as Pugsley and Wednesday in the future will be able to go to more than one school of their choosing when they all turned the ripe age of eleven, as Harry has this year.

Harry arrived at the front door to greet the vulture standing beside the two envelopes, both addressed to him in the exact same manner:

 

_**Mr H Addams**_

_**1313 Cemetary Lane** _

_**Tahawus, New York**_

 

Feeling the raised letters on the one envelope, Harry made his way back to the green house where Morticia remained, a proud smile ghosting her red lips. Wednesday saw Harry ascend up the grand staircase with something in his hands and immediately began to follow him.

“Harry? Harry what do you have?” she asked trailing behind the elder brother. Harry looked over his shoulder then carried on walking.

“I received my admission letters just now. Zelda just delivered them,” he explained as they drew nearer to the green house. Wednesday tried taking the envelopes from her brother’s grip.

Harry flicked his fingers in her direction and caused a spark to go off in Wednesday’s face before she started sneezing and wiping at her face. Harry smirked before carrying on back to the green house. Wednesday huffed and stomped up the stairs up to the greenhouse where she saw their mother waiting for them.

“Mother, both Salem and Hogwarts have sent letters to me,” Harry announced, holding up the two letters in hand. Morticia looked up from her arrangements of thorns and stems with a knowing smile, nodding.

“Open them,” Morticia encouraged.

Harry looked at his mother then nodded, pulling out a rather large knife from his breast pocket of his black velvet blazer to open the two letters one by one. He first opened the one from Salem, pulling out the folded papers and reading them quickly then again reading them out loud.

“’Dear Mister Addams,’” Harry began reading. “We are very pleased at your submission to our school of magic at the Salem Institute. The many descendants of the Addams clan have been attending the Institute for since its creation, and with this letter, you as well will have that opportunity. Attached with this letter are the lists of books and supplies you are required to have for the beginning of your journey with us. Please reply by August 3rd. September 3rd is the beginning of the term.” Harry looked at the attached list of necessities before setting them down at the table next to him in order to open his second letter. 

“’Dear Mister Addams,’” He began again. “We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised. Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of a new generation of Hogwarts’ heritage.” Harry skimmed over the other papers that came with the letter of acceptance, reading the longer list of things that would need to be bought if he decided to attend at Hogwarts.

Wednesday snagged the first bundle of papers from the Salem Institute and read what would be needed while Morticia set down her clippers and walked over to her two children.

“Where should I go?” Harry asked as Wednesday took the other letter from him to look at, comparing the two silently. Morticia placed a slender, lace-covered arm around his shoulders and looked at him.

“I cannot and will not tell you where to attend. This is something you must decide for your future. For when you decide, Harry, love, we will support you and be proud of your choice. You have a few days before you must send a response, so use that time to weigh your options.”

Harry nodded and leant into his mother’s touch before taking the letters out Wednesday’s pale grasp and walked out of the greenhouse to have some time to think. The two generations of Addams women looked between themselves before they started talking amongst one another on a different topic.

-

The days past on and Harry remained locked in his room with the two letters fanned out on his bed before him, not eating or speaking much to anyone while he was attempting to make his decision. Both Gomez and Sirius were talking amongst themselves in the study, making contingency plans for whichever school Harry would pick. Either way, Harry would have someone there to watch over him. The Addams clan had connections all over the globe, always there for one another if the time ever came.

“Has he made a decision?” Sirius questioned the morning that both letter confirmations were due to be sent back to the respective schools. Gomez looked up from his paper and shook his head.

“He should be down to send them out any moment now.” Morticia said softly while nibbling on a piece of her morning toast.

Everyone was finishing up their breakfast and going their separate when Harry walked down the stairs solemnly.

“Darling, are you all right? You look quite haunted,” Morticia said with mild concern.

“I haven’t slept the past few nights, Mother.” He merely stated.

“Why don’t you take a walk with me through the cemetery? It’s a perfect drizzle outside,” Wednesday said, standing next to her older and just as lanky brother. Harry looked at the food then nodded.

“I’ll grab my cloak from my room,” He said before leaving his family.

“Should we ask him about his choice?” Grandmama called out from the kitchen. Gomez watched his eldest son walk out of the room just as Morticia does, without a trace before answering, noticing just how much Harry had grown up over the years.

“If I know my son, he has already sent out the letters before even announcing himself this morning,” he said, looking at his wife with a dark grin.

Sirius and the rest of the Addams’ looked at each other to figure out how Gomez knew that bit of information before they all went off to their own tasks to busy themselves until they had their time with Harry.

-

Harry and Wednesday both walked in silence for a few moments when they arrived in the cemetery. Wednesday watched her older brother with a frown, unable to read him like she usually could. “Harry, are you going away soon?” Wednesday asked as the two walked through the mud and between the slabs of concrete.

At first, all Harry did was nod, looking forward and staring at the grey clouds in the sky that matched the dark circles beneath his bright emerald eyes.

“Harry?”

Harry blinked and stopped walking, looking at Wednesday.

“I chose Hogwarts, Weds,” He began, carefully watching his sisters’ expressionless face before continuing. “As much as I love it here, there’s something there that’s pulling me to go there. Like a pool of quick sand.”

Wednesday nodded before she began walking away from Harry. With a level breath he followed, both their cloaks floating behind them. Harry hadn’t planned on talking about his decision with anyone, let alone his younger sister. He felt at a loss, missing a part of him and no matter how many books he read, potions consumed or varying types of torture done to him, it still wasn’t enough. He hoped that going to Hogwarts would help in this discovery. 

-

“Now old man, would you prefer to pick out your books on your own or with us? We wouldn’t be offended if you chose to do this on your own,” Gomez began as the three of them Flooed into the flooded streets of Diagon Alley. Harry looked around at the bustling witches and wizards, dressed in cloaks of an array of colors while he, Gomez and Morticia were in their best funeral attire.

“Stay with me?” Harry looked at his parents from beneath his raven fringe, Gomez beamed while Morticia nodded and smiled knowingly. 

“First we must go to Gringotts for you. Cousin James and Lily had an account for you when you were born, so we must connect you to the account, surely it has earned quite some interest over the years. Then, we can begin to go over the list that your new headmaster had mailed to us by a lovely black owl,” Gomez declared, pointing to the tall yet skewed building down the street. 

Harry noticed the people staring at both his parents who nearly parted the busy street as they made their way to their first location on their busy morning. Morticia glided through the doors of the bank, Harry right behind her and Gomez at the rear. The goblins all slowing down and whispering with one another while the Addams’ passed their black eyes. 

“Mother, why is everyone staring? It feels different than being back home at our family bank,” Harry asked just over a whisper.

“We are Americans, for starters, Harry,” Gomez started, putting a hand on the smaller wizard’s back.

“We are also a powerful family of the dark arts. It’s frowned upon most of the world. You will find very few wizarding families that practice how we do our magic at home, Harry dear,” Morticia explained before turning her attention to the head goblin at the tall desk.

“Name?” the goblin drawled, leaning over the edge of the desk to look at the Addams’.

“The accounts of the former and deceased James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter to their present son Harry James Potter now Harry Lonán Addams,” Morticia stated with her elegant and expressionless beauty. The goblin blinked at her then at the eleven year old behind her before leaning back to his seat.

“Very well. Follow Tagrok to the joined vault of James and Lily Potter,” The head goblin said while there was a shuffling and a pudgy goblin walked out in front of them while holding out a key to Harry who took it silently.

Morticia, Gomez and Harry followed the goblin to a small cart to drive them off to the vault in question. Harry looked around, hearing the faint roar of a dragon as carts zoomed all around the caverns of the bank. Gomez was grinning, seemingly having the same thought process as his son. The small cart stopped and the four stepped out, Tagrok holding out his long goblin hand to take back the key. Harry stepped forward and handed the key back to the shorter creature.

The three Addams’ waited as the goblin opened the door to reveal millions of stacked coins and trunks of other valuable items about the vault. Harry was the first to step into the deep and dark room, gently touching the money while thinking of how different it would be to use this currency compared to the American currency that was used back home. Gomez and Morticia followed while the Tagrok stayed outside the vault and waited. Harry couldn’t help the smile on his pale face while looking at his mildly shocked parents.

“I was aware my cousins were comfortable but not this comfortable. Think of all the torture devices that this could have bought, Tish,” Gomez said, pulling Morticia into his arms.

“Not now, darling,” Morticia started while Gomez was kissing up her arm before stopping abruptly. “We can continue in Knockturn Alley… We could see what Bourgen and Burke’s has waiting for us.”

Harry watched his father nearly shout with excitement before finishing the trail of affection to Morticia’s neck then holding her close. Morticia put her attention back to Harry.

“You have your wrist pouch to hold your items that we will buy today?” she questioned.

“Yes, mother,” Harry replied.

“Always keep it with you. It will hold anything you wish it to. Use the spells we taught you and the ones you will learn later in school to adjust and expand it how you wish. For now, we will connect this account to that bag so you will never need to worry about not being able to afford anything,” Morticia said while gesturing for Harry to walk to her and hand his small satchel over. She waved her hand around the black velvet bag before the room glowed faintly.

“Now we can carry on shopping and not have any worries of coming back here to take more money out. It’s all legal, too, isn’t that right, Tagrok, old man!” Gomez said out to the goblin waiting patiently outside.

“That is correct, Mister Addams. The spells used abide by the rules of the goblins and this bank. The withdrawls or deposits that Young Mister Addams does will all go on record.”

The three Addams’ made their way back to ground level and exited the bank before Harry pulled out his letter from Hogwarts to read what exactly he would need for his upcoming school year.

 

“He will need a familiar and a wand to start with,” Gomez said, reading over Harry’s shoulder. Morticia nodded and glanced around before gesturing for the two Addams males to walk with her to their next stop: Magical Menagerie. 

“It says in the letter that Harry can have an owl, a cat, or a toad as a familiar. Think we could bend those rules, Querida?” Gomez said while leading their son into the next shoppe. 

“It is for Harry to decide,” Morticia chided. “Nothing can be forced, or it would be disastrous. Of course you remember when he tried to take care of those pixies he found just past the cemetery, Mon Cher.”

Gomez took a moment and faintly shuddered at the memory of his son attempting to tame and control the rogue pixies that he had found one evening. It did not end well for the pixies, and Harry was all too upset and young to understand his magic was too powerful and unstable to interact with the magical creatures.

Harry wandered the shoppe, looking at all of the creatures he had seen in his books. Nearly all were harmless, which disappointed him. He was hoping for something a bit dangerous, or lethal. He passed the bats and made his way through the cats with no avail. Heading into the attached owlry that the shoppe had, he thought about taking an owl as his familiar. Quietly Harry passed the more ordinary owls before stopping at the black and brown barn owl was sitting in the corner of a cage, further away from the other owls. He frowned and stepped closer to look at the smaller owl as it looked back at Harry. One of the shoppe keepers stood next to him while looking at the isolated bird.

“We had to separate her from the others. Owls can be cruel and attack one that doesn’t look like the others. She was born with dark feathers where the normal plumage of a barn owl is a light tan to white color. She nearly died before we found her, the screeching frightened the other animals in the store too.”

Harry’s eyes widened while looking back and forth from the darker plumed owl to the others of her kind, nodding to himself; “I will take her.”

The shoppe keeper frowned, “She hasn’t been socialized with anyone, perhaps one of the other owls will be better for you.”

“No. She is the only owl that I will be purchasing.”

The keeper nodded in defeat before going to get a personal cage and the other necessities for Harry to own the unique bird. Quietly, Harry reached in through the bars to stroke a few feathers of the small and terrified owl.

“Harry, darling, have you found someone you approve of?” Morticia asked as she and her husband walked up beside their eldest son, looking at the owl through the bars of the communal cages.

Harry nodded and stood proudly beside his choice in owls.

“Splendid, Harry! We’ll finish up here and you can go across the street to Ollivander’s Wand Shoppe to find yourself a wand,” Gomez said with a new burst of excitement, causing some of the birds to screech.

“Yes Father,” Harry said, stepping away from the cage reluctantly, resisting the urge to smile at his new companion. Stepping into the dim and extremely dusty wand shoppe, Harry looked around for someone to speak with about acquiring a wand for himself. At home both his parents were accustomed to wandless magic so he never thought to use one until reading the mandatory list that he was to buy for his stay at his new school.

“Curious,” Came a voice from the corner of the room; Harry looked to see a wild haired man with silver eyes walk to him, looking at him closely. “You look similar to two customers I had many years ago, but not quite…”

“I’m not from London, sir,” Harry watched the gentleman, assuming that the man before him was the owner of the store he stood in, being Ollivander himself.

“Ah, of course not! No matter, you will have your wand…?”

“Addams,” Harry said. “Harry Addams.”

“Yes, Mister Addams, of course. That makes sense now…”

“Pardon me, sir, but does this have to do with selecting a wand?”

The man chuckled before pulling out a measuring tape and started measuring different parts of Harry’s person.

“Which is your wand hand?”

“I’m ambidextrous however I favor my right hand,” Harry explained.

The measuring tape continued to measure Harry’s right hand as the old man walked away from him and down the halls to start pulling boxes, Harry assumed that they were filled with different sort of wands.

“I know every wand that I have sold, young man,” He began, dismissing the measuring tape and taking out one of many wands for Harry to take and hold. A buzzing sound came out of the tip but no other form of reaction. Ollivander went through multiple wands to see which would best suit Harry before stopping and thinking, quickly pulling out a dusty box and walking to the front of the store where Harry stood, gingerly taking the carved wood out of the box and handing it to Harry.

Holding a wand still felt odd to Harry, but he moved his wrist and flicked the wand to feel a gust of wind swirl around him while he heard a low hum from his wand. 

“Curious that the wand you are holding has chosen you, when its brother belongs to another dark and powerful wizard,” Ollivander began, his voice an octave lower. “He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was the owner to the other wand, Mister Addams. He did great things… Terrible, yes, but great…”

Harry looked closer at the wand in his hand, unsure exactly of the older wizard going on about wands and the other wand that was connected to the wand that chose him. Quickly he paid for the new extension of his person and left the wand shop to meet with his parents and continue shopping. As the day came to an end, Harry was extremely exhausted. He opted out of going to pick up his school uniform as it was too crowded by parents and their children all trying to get their own uniforms. Morticia reassured Harry that they would come back the next day to finish their shopping before all retiring to an Inn just past of Knockturn Alley.


	6. Amicus Certus In Re Incerta (A Sure Friend In An Unsure Matter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book One: Nascentes Morimur  
> (From the moment we are born, we begin to die)
> 
> Beta'd by my love SweetNKindaNerdy.
> 
> Have any other questions or comments feel free to check us out on tumblr!   
> http://cest-nous-fic.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Holy cow! Yes, it's late, but I do hope you all enjoy this one. We finally get some first interactions with Harry and Hogwarts! I'm getting a jump on the next chapter and I do hope to bang it out for you to have in less time then the last update. 
> 
> I own nothing but the re-imagined plot. Enjoy and comment away!

The following morning, Harry walked around Madam Malkin’s, looking though the varying outfits for different occasions, just as the front sign suggested. They all were too… ordinary, especially in comparison to what he and his family wore back home; lace, velvet, paisley, damask, stripes, and etcetera. 

Harry had chosen earlier to finish his shopping alone as his parents went off to buy what they needed while in town. After getting to know both his wand and his owl better in the Inn room, he felt a little better about being there, amongst the other witches and wizards of London. It wasn’t his home but Harry felt a new sense of familiarity while observing the hustle on the streets of Diagon Alley.

“Hogwarts uniforms?” The question came from an older witch whom Harry presumed that she owned the store he was standing in. He nodded and was gestured to the selection of school uniforms he hadn’t looked at yet across the main room. One by one he plucked out what was required of him to wear once arriving at Hogwarts, mentally making a note of what clothes of his own to bring when not in his uniform.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted platinum blond hair. Silently he watched the pale boy, about the same age as he, get fitted in his robes, not wanting to interrupt. Not knowing the bloodline of the boy, he wasn’t sure how to approach him without insulting he or the witch attending to the boy, so he chose to remain silent and waiting.

Harry looked closely at the other boy, noticing his sharp and pointed features, almost as if the boy was some sort of elven creature, or even part Veela. His cold grey eyes caught the light, keeping Harry transfixed for a moment before the boy looked up from the witch pinning the uniform to the proper size to fit him to lock eyes with Harry through the mirror’s reflection. Harry looked away and grabbed one of the uniforms that was closest to his size before paying and leaving, not needing anyone to alter his clothes when he could do it on his own. He felt those icy eyes follow him out of Madam Malkin’s shop, feeling uneasy while heading to where he knew his parents would be. Never had he had such a pull towards another person that wasn’t from someone in the clan back home. The aura of the boy was practically glowing as well, something that was new to Harry, having only read of such a glow from the books in his family library. 

-

Morticia and Gomez said their goodbyes to Harry at the platform at the muggle train station after a few nights together before the three needed to part ways. With a few minutes to spare before needing to go aboard the train, Harry pushed his trolley through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. Parents and children alike were moving about Platform 9¾, trolleys filled with trunks and cages holding all sorts of animals.

“You’ll be all right, Hecate,” Harry said to the barn owl looking quite alarmed at him. 

After loading up his belongings, Harry found an empty compartment where he chose to sit alone for the long ride. He pulled out a new book that his godfather had gifted him for his birthday for him to read while away from home. Students all stared at him in passing, not that Harry noticed while engrossed in his new book. He wasn’t dressed any different than the other children; Harry had worn his best black and grey pinstriped suit, mirroring his father’s usual attire. It could have been due to his porcelain skin and highlighted eyes, like his mother’s complexion and eyes too. But his wild hair was something all of his own. Grandmama had insisted that he got that from her but Morticia had said that he had wild hair when he was adopted into the Addams clan. After some time, the train began to lose its speed while an older student who was already dressed in the school uniform announced that the train was nearing the station and for everyone to change into their uniforms. Harry locked his compartment and changed as directed before the train arrived at the station near the school.

Joining the rest of the students as they got off the train, an almost giant of a man instructed the first years to go by fours into boats to make their entrance to the school. Harry stepped into a boat with a few other stragglers. Harry spotted the platinum haired boy from the robe shop as they ascended a grand staircase. He made his way to the front, not enjoying the view from the bottom of the stairs, managing to stand a few paces from the boy who kept catching his eyes. 

“-You must be a Weasley,” Harry heard the blond boy address the red head beside him. Three other boys stood behind him, attempting to look intimidating and threatening, making Harry hold back a laugh. One of his many lessons was not about the size but the strategy of the attack. The group all looked at Harry, some gasping, others whispering.

“Something funny, is it?” The blond approached him before being followed by the other three boys.

“Perhaps a bit,” Harry said composing himself quickly and his face falling into a neutral expression. Yet another lesion from his mother, when others attempt to threaten you, do not show any fear or response.

“Enlighten us.”

“You, along with your… clique, are attempting to be intimidating and threatening to that other boy. If that were truly the case, you are going about it the wrong way.”

“Do you know who I am? Who my father is?” The blond demanded with a sneer.

“No.”

“Draco Malfoy. My father is Lucius Malfoy who works in Ministry. Behind me are Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini… And you are..?”

“Harry Addams, a pleasure.”

“Why-,“ Malfoy was abruptly interrupted and cut off by an older woman dressed in dark green and a wide brimmed pointy hat standing just past the small collection of new first year students waiting to join the rest of the school.

“Attention all first years, through these doors is the Great Hall, where your future housemates, classmates, professors, friends, and eventually even family are seated. You will walk through theses doors and wait to be called in order for the sorting hat to place you in your respective houses.”

Harry watched the older witch talk before his eyes drifted and looked around himself to notice anyone else while they were ushered into the actual Great Hall. Students and teachers all were sitting and waiting for the first years to come in, whispers circulating as Harry and the others came to a stop before a bench and an old tattered hat.

“You will be called by your last name in alphabetical order, sit on the bench and wait before joining your new houses.” The witch took a scroll from beside the old hat and began to read out names, one by one each student being sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

“Addams, Harry,” The witch called out, looking around and landing her cat-like eyes on Harry. Harry noticed a few of the professors sat up straighter to see what would happen as he sat on the stool as the others had.

“Interesting,” said the Sorting Hat. “You have quite a family, none having every gone to Hogwarts. Powerful and dark… I know of another wizard who shared the same attributes as you…” 

Harry remained silent and still while listening carefully, having thought of which house he would be best sorted into.

“Not difficult… No… You have strong blood and even stronger magic… Yes, you will do great things… Best to put you in… SLYTHERIN!” The hat shouted before being moved off Harry’s head and the Slytherin table clapped as he walked over and greeted everyone. 

Harry sat in the empty side of the benches amongst the other older students while the rest of the first years were placed in the other houses, watching the professors clap and talk amongst themselves, catching eyes with a man clad in all black. He was about to ask one of the older students beside him when a name was called out.

“Malfoy, Draco.”

The platinum blond practically strutted to the stool where he sat, smirking. Harry kept his eyes fixed as the hat brushed the light hairs before screaming out Slytherin just as it did for Harry and many others in the group of first years.

Harry sat at the Slytherin table and listened as the rest of the small group was called. Older students spoke and mingled with the new additions while the rest of the first years were called out; Harry noted some of the names that weren’t being sent over to his table: Bones, Granger, Patil, Finnigan, Thomas, Smith, Roper, Abbott and more. The boy from the hall earlier that Harry was introduced to as Blaise smiled at him. Harry offered a curt nod in response, eye drifting off the students and looking at the long table of faculty.

A man with a white beard and half moon spectacles stood up. The entire room hushed immediately; Harry noted the power the old wizard omitted, influencing even when not even speaking.

The old wizard or the Headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore began talking about the new school year to come, adding in new rules to follow as well as new faculty. Harry’s eyes looked over the men and women, easily picking out what each professor taught. While noticing a significant amount of staring from the faculty, two sets of eyes were fixed on Harry: Severus Snape, who was the Slytherin head of house and the Headmaster Dumbledore. Professor Quirrel, Harry sensed, although he was avoiding all eye contact with him, that there was something dark about the professor that wasn’t visible to the naked eye.

Once the announcements were finished and the feast commenced, the new students were left to talk with the preexisting students. Harry was introduced to many new and old students, most keeping to the proper pureblood ways of announcing oneself and offering their regards to Harry. He responded in kind, having no reason to make any enemies just yet. It was only the first evening at the school after all.

Harry noticed a fiery glare from the Draco boy, offering a soft yet firm smirk towards him. The blonde’s glare faltered, looking away and saying something quick to his group of cronies while Harry turned his head to the nearest first year beside him, Theodore Nott.

“Pardon me, Theodore, but do you know anything about Draco Malfoy?”

“How do you not know who he is?” Nott looked at Harry in disbelief.

Harry offered a thoughtful glance before eating politely then responding to the obtuse question.

“I’m not from the United Kingdom, remember? My lineage on pure blood families haven’t been properly updated, thus my not knowing,” was his reply. 

Nott drank from his pumpkin juice while glancing over at the boy in question, leaning closer to Harry.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, only son to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. The Malfoy family holds their blood status and wealth very high in comparison to other families. He’s been friends with Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and myself due to our varying family members and our connections to supporting You-Know-Who too.”

“Pardon?” Harry frowned, “You-Know-Who?”

“It’s frowned upon to use the Dark Lord’s name in such a public setting, were you taught nothing?”

Harry pursed his lips and thought for a moment before responding. 

“First, do not insult my education prior to our meeting, you do not know me in the slightest.” Harry said in a cold tone before watching Nott notice and frown.

“Of course, my apologies.”

“Forgiven, however I will not tolerate any further insults to my person nor to my family, understood?”

Nott nodded.

“Very good. Now, deferring to my second point. You fear the reactions of your peers while using a weak replacement title of the one you follow. If you wish to follow Voldemort, then use his name, unless you fear him as well?”

Many of the other Slytherin students happened to notice the conversation, picking up on key words and listening to the conversation between Harry and Theodore, most with a shocked expression. Whispering began to spread like fire to the other students, the whispering of the lack of fear that Harry had for using the Dark Lord’s actual name in public and Harry’s calm demeanor showed power to the others. Power lead to respect to some of the other students. Draco looked back over to Harry who was pulled into another conversation by an older student. 

-

After the feast Harry and the other first year Slytherins were guided to the dungeons to their dormitories. He noted all the halls and staircases that lead to other parts of the castle he would have to explore and make notes on where they all lead. The group entered the stonewalled common room, clad with dark leather couches and chairs and a bright fire, which glowed against the windows, showing the murky waters of the Black Lake. Harry felt even more at home here, in the dampness of the dungeon, reminding him of the cemetery beside his home or even his own family dungeon. He simply smiled while circling the room, looking at the other curious faces of the new students as a Prefect waiting to inform them of where the bedrooms would be. 

There was enough room down in the dungeons for all the students to have their own rooms, or only have to share with one other student. Harry’s room was small, as were the other single boys’ rooms. Glad he didn’t have to share his space with anyone as others in the other houses did. Harry’s trunk, owl, and other belongings were sitting in the room before he even had any choice to pick which room was his. 

“Hello my love,” He said to Hecate who cooed at him. She ruffled her feathers as he opened her cage to release her in the room before walking over to his trunk to settle into his home away from home. 

Once finished, Harry pulled out a black notebook and inkwell pen to write back home to his parents, godfather and siblings. He would have a few pages compiled before sending it out once the first week of classes began and there was more to tell of the school he was in the belly of. He could hear commotion down the halls past his room where the other boys and girls were talking and bouncing back and forth as they too settled. Harry kept his door closed while finishing up his first note to be set out at the end of his first week, not looking to be any more social then he already was earlier in the night.

“Tomorrow we will explore before classes begin, then the fun begins,” He said, looking out of his window to see shadows moving in the water. A faint smile was on Harry’s lips as the night came to an end and the sound of the lake lulled him to his first sleep away from all that he thought he knew.


	7. Advocates Diaboli (The Devil’s Advocate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Again with a new chapter! This one came together really quick so I hope you can enjoy it! I'm working hard to get more done so you can read more and more :)
> 
> -
> 
> Book One: Nascentes Morimur  
> (From the moment we are born, we begin to die)
> 
> Beta'd by my love SweetNKindaNerdy.
> 
> Have any other questions or comments feel free to check us out on tumblr!  
> http://cest-nous-fic.tumblr.com/

Harry was looking forward to his double Potions class, hearing much about how his head of house taught and how strict he was. It would hopefully be some sort of challenge to his curriculum. The class was also with the Gryffindors, not that he minded. However, Harry did not like to be held back with his studies, which happened when certain other first years were paired up with him or shared the same classes.

Professor Snape strode into the Potions dungeon, passing the students at their seats and going straight to his podium to make sure all were accounted for. Roll call carried on when he looked up from the list of names to call upon Harry.

“Harry… Addams,” Snape drawled, his tone almost hesitant. 

Harry looked over at the man clad in black layers before nodded, “Here, sir.”

Some of the Gryffindors began to whisper while receiving glares from the Slytherins, a tension brewing in the air between them. Harry ignored them while he waited for the lesson to begin, one of the only few to have his book open and pen and notebook at the ready.

Snape finished and looked around his dungeon, the eyes all glued on his black ones.

“You are here to learn the science and art of potion making,” Snape started, all whispers and talking ceased immediately as he circled the front of the classroom. 

“I don’t expect you to understand the very beauty of a simmering cauldron or the very fumes that run through a humans veins. Bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stop to death itself. That is, if you lot aren’t a waste like the rest that I usually must teach.”

Harry, along with a few others like the one Gryffindor witch, Hermione Granger, were hanging onto his every word. 

Snape’s eyes ran over the varying looks of his students before calling out: “Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

The youngest redhead shook his head, looking at the boy beside him, Neville Longbottom who also had no proper answer. Granger’s hand shot up in the air like a firecracker, ready to explode with the correct answer. Only Snape ignored her and stared hard at Ronald Weasley.

“Let’s try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar, Weasley?”

Again Granger’s hand rose, too eager and obvious to get ahead. Harry wrote down the questions while supplying answers on the paper, knowing them from lessons back home.

“I don’t know, sir,” the red headed Gryffindor responded. The entire class watched as Snape grew more annoyed at the boys’ lack of answers. 

Harry looked up, watching the group of Sytherins and the Malfoy boy snicker and teased Weasley. He also noticed how Snape was still ignoring the frizzy haired girl practically waving her hand to be called on.

“What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

This time, his question was met with a frown from the redhead; his partner, Longbottom, perked up seeming to recall something significant enough, making a noise in an attempt to answer their instructor.

Harry set his pen down and raised his hand, startling some of the other students.

“Professor perhaps you could ask someone who is capable of answering your questions?”

Snape tore his eyes off of Weasley and looked to Harry, along with the rest of the class who began to whisper. 

“Since you have volunteered yourself, Addams, prove you are worth my time.”

“To begin with your first question,” Harry began, voice firm and even, “Powdered root of asphodel and wormwood mixed together make the sleeping potion Draught of Living Death. You can find a bezoar within the stomach of a goat, which can help with most poisons. Lastly, monkshood and wolfsbane are actually the same plant. That plant is also called aconite.”

The entire room was silent. Some students had their mouths open with shock, Harry ignored them while looking dead in the eyes with Snape, knowing every answer to his questions were correct.

“Five points to Slytherin for the correct answers, which you all should have been writing down! Also one point deducted from Slytherin for talking without being called on,” Snape said, walking back to the front of the class to begin his lecture. Harry smirked, seeing the look in Snape’s eyes after getting his questions correctly on the first day while also speaking out of turn. Harry knew it gave an even light to what potential he had for the upcoming year with what he could do in that class. 

Meanwhile other students groaned while attempting to write down what Harry had said from memory while whispering around him. Snape began his lecture, explaining what potion they would be brewing that day, his cloak bellowing around the desks and cauldrons, insults flying once they all began brewing the potions and failing in one way or another. Snape hovered over Harry’s cauldron before walking past, having no insults to give. Again Harry smirked but continued to vigilantly work on his potion, hearing Snape carry on with his snarky remarks and insults.

The rest of the class went smoothly for Harry. Malfoy was doing just as well from what Snape was stating to the class, praising the blonde. Harry looked past the other students, noticing Malfoy hand taken his time with cleaning up to watch what exactly Harry was up to before leaving with Crabbe, Goyle and a few other Slytherins.

-

Harry sat in the Slytherin common room doing his homework for the week while others were fooling around or talking about the bulletin that was pinned in the common room about the upcoming flying lessons that would be had with the Gryffindors. It wasn’t something Harry was concerned with, but he could hear some of others talking, making him chuckle.

Harry had read about flying in many of his family’s books, but he hadn’t had a taste for flying until Sirius had shown him his enchanted motorcycle that he could drive and fly really gave him the taste for flying. Being on a broom would only make it more thrilling. The flying lesson would indeed be something to tell everyone at home once he had a chance.

“Hello Harry.” 

Harry looked up from his work to see Blaise Zabini looking at him, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to the current surroundings.

“Good evening, Blaise. How are you this evening?”

Blaise smiled at the formalities, having been taught plenty from his mother and all of her visitors how to talk with anyone that you do not know personally yet.

“Quite well, actually. Did you see the note about our first lesson in flying? Everyone is talking about it and I personally am quite excited.”

Harry nodded, set his pen down and straightened his shoulders, gesturing for Blaise to sit beside him. Blaise smiled and sat without any further questions.

“I’ve had a taste of what flying would be like from my godfather back home. It should be an experience to remember,” Harry smiled.

“Is that so? Have you ridden a broom?”

“No, however my godfather has a charmed bike that he drove with me on cloudy nights.” Harry smiled; getting a pang of homesickness, wondering what everyone was doing in that very moment.

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Blaise exclaimed. 

Harry nodded, looking into the fire beside them. Blaise noticed the stares he was receiving from Malfoy, only returning the stare with a roll of his eyes. 

“Do you miss it? Miss being back home and your with your family?” Blaise asked after a few minutes of silence. Harry gave another nod.

“We haven’t been separated for much of my life. For a night or two they would go away but that was all. I always had someone with me at home, whether it were my siblings or my parents. If not them it was company with our extended family. We would have parties and gatherings, but what I miss most are our meals and my lessons. Those were more close and personal, you could say.”

“That sounds like a wonderful family, Harry. I do believe they miss you too if you are a close family. I too miss my mother at times but I’m told by other students it gets easier as time goes on,” Blaise said relaxing more as they spoke.

“They plan on staying in Hogsmeade around Halloween so I’ll get to see them then.”

“You can continue to make friends as well here, maybe even make a friend who can be your family by the time the year is up,” He grinned, implying himself. Harry smiled, cleaning up his papers and shifted.

“I hope for that too. Only they all seem to be keeping away from me like I have something contagious. At home that would have been something to encourage company and friendship.” Harry grinned slyly.

Blaise looked at Harry for a moment, unsure if he was serious or not. 

“Aha, yes, well… They’ll warm up. Some hopefully more then others, and I’m not just talking about our housemates,” Blaise chuckled.

“Don’t hold your breath,” Harry said. “You won’t survive,” grinning, Harry stood up and gathered his belongings. “It was a pleasure, Blaise. Maybe next time Draco will stop staring at us. Good night.”

Blaise smiled and bid his own farewell and good night as Harry walked off to his room, passing the couch where Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy and his cronies sat. He went to his room first writing a letter to go home before changing and settled in for the night.

-

That morning, all first year Gryffindors and Slytherins were out on the Quidditch pitch, lined up beside rows of brooms varying in size to be used. Their first flying lesson was going to be taught by the Quidditch coach, Madam Hooch. 

“Good morning class,” The yellow-eyed witch called out, walking past the two rows of first years.

“Good morning, Madam Hooch,” came the reply in unison.

“Right then, starting right away I would like everyone to stand beside their respected brooms and place your right hand over it. The firmly shout ‘UP’,” She instructed quickly. A few moved before all reaching out and doing as they were told, shouting ‘UP’ in varying tones and volume.

Harry looked at his rickety broom before firmly stating the command, it flying immediately into his palm, as did Malfoy’s broom and a few others in the class. Others like the Weasley and Longbottom boys had issues, even Granger couldn’t get her broom off the ground. Harry smirked while looking at the brooms roll on the ground in disobedience. He knew from the many books from back home that with any magical object that followed commands that when using the object that one’s voice must be firm and in complete control. No wavering or hesitation. If so then it will not respond properly and disobey, as the brooms were doing with the other students.

“Once everyone is holding their brooms I would like for you all to mount your broom and on the count of three push up off the ground and hover.”

Harry waited for the count down and whistle before pushing off and hovering a few feet above the ground as instructed. Others followed suit, Madam Hooch correcting postures and grips as she checked everyone on their broom. Obviously nervous, Longbottom pushed too hard and his broom went up too high, gaining altitude. Madam Hooch quickly attempted to call him down, providing instructions for the shouting boy.

“Look, the oaf dropped the gift his Gran sent him,” Malfoy snorted while picking up what seemed to be a Remembrall, yet another magical item that escaped Longbottom’s grips. The other Slytherin’s laughed at Malfoy and his mocking while Madam Hooch and some of the other students attempted to get Longbottom down and on the ground. He went from spinning around to jerking up and down. Harry frowned, knowing he could very well be knocked off his broom and get hurt. If it were himself, it wouldn’t have been any issue, but the Longbottom boy obviously couldn’t regrow his own bones or enjoy the pain as he.

Tipping his broom up, Harry ascended up closer to the height of the other boy, ignoring the shouting of Madam Hooch to get down. In Harry’s opinion, she should have had a broom of her own in case this sort of scenario had occurred. Or possibly charming the brooms to only go a few feet off the ground at her command. 

“Neville, you must calm down,” He called out to Longbottom. Neville’s eyes grew wide as Harry spoke to him, not expecting the Slytherin to be the one in the air with him.

“I can’t!” Neville shouted back, his broom dipping up and down.

Harry sighed, slowly moving closer to the rogue broom and Neville, both having risen higher in the air.

“I’m going to grab your broom to steady you, alright? Do not freak out,” Harry instructed. Neville swallowed and held onto his broom tightly, nodding.

Harry inched closer a bit more before reaching out and grabbing the Gryffindor’s broom to bring him closer and steadying him, holding onto his own broom with only one hand. He angled their broomsticks downward and went back to the class, seeing Madam Hooch in a panic that two of her first years were flying without the proper skill nor instruction, on top of first years are forbidden to fly as a rule for many years past.

“Oh Neville I’m so glad you’re all right,” Harry could hear the Granger girl say as everyone circled them. Harry dismounted his broom and watched the interactions.

“Thank Merlin that you didn’t smash into any of the buildings or hurt yourself by plummeting down to the ground in an untimely fashion,” Madam Hooch said, taking the broom from Neville, inspecting it.

Harry noticed that Malfoy was still holding Neville’s Remembrall, standing a bit away from the crowd, talking away with the other Slytherin’s who would listen to him. He walked over to them, face calm and expressionless as usual in most cases when standing before the blonde.

“Taking that will gain you nothing but irritation. Give it back or it will only cause you more damage, and I am sure you will not enjoy such things,” Harry said ominously. Malfoy blinked at him, processing his words.

“What are you going on about, Addams?” He spat.

“Give Longbottom back that which is his and you will not face any damage, Malfoy.” Harry repeated simply. 

Malfoy stared at him, noting the glow in his green eyes, frowning briefly then dropping the glass sphere into the grass, walking away from Harry, Malfoy’s lackeys following in confusion. Harry couldn’t help but smirk. His interactions with the blonde were growing more and more exciting.

Harry picked up the Remembrall and walked over to the crowd again to hand Neville his lost possession.

“Next time keep a better hold on your things,” Harry said, receiving an eager nod from Neville then following it with many thanks before Madam Hooch cut him off.

“That was completely reckless, Addams. You should have waited until I had gotten my broom to retrieve Mister Longbottom. However, aiding in another student’s misfortune was appreciated. One point to Slytherin,” She announced in front of everyone then Harry nodded as their first lesson came to a close.

The first years all walked off the pitch, already talking about the next lesson they would have with excitement. Harry walked closer to the end of the trail before one of Parkinson’s friends, Daphne Greengrass walked beside him, striking up a conversation.

“Why did you do that for that stupid Gryffindor?” She questioned hastily.

Harry looked at her for a moment, surveying her posture, the family crest on her one silver ring, the smug expressions and even how she was walking beside him before responding.

“You catch more flies with honey then vinegar,” he said simply. She frowned, making Harry internally smirk.

“It’s a phrase that correlates to making friends. However, seeing as I enjoy confusing you lot, I do as I please. There is no hostility or pure blood stigmas that hold me back or keep my opinions closed minded,” Harry explained, watching Daphne give an array of reactions but having no words to convey what she was thinking.

“Also, creating enemies in our first week of classes is quite stupid. Every person here will have their use one day and if that means I keep one alive to see that the debt is returned then so be it.”

Daphne stared at Harry for a moment; finally understanding what he was getting at, smiling wickedly.

“That is a wonderful way of thinking, Addams.”

“Thank you, Miss Greengrass. I’ve learned from the best, mind you,” Harry nodded while the Slytherin’s headed down to their dormitory before their other classes began.

“Call me Daphne! No need to be so formal! You sound like my father with all of the politics he does with other famous wizards and witches he meets,” Daphne said, smiling at him. Harry merely nodded, noticing as the more comfortable she grew, the more she spoke. Something that he wasn’t too fond of but it could be used at a later time. 

Some took their respective seats in the common room while others went back out to the library or to their rooms. Harry sat in his favorite chair to write a letter, knowing that a letter would be coming soon for him from back home. Daphne sat with him this time, talking more about her family and how many celebrities she’s met while Harry retrieved his Potions homework to see what was the next topic and what would be brewed to refresh himself. 

“Is that our Potions homework? I’m total rubbish at it, it seems,” She stated, leaning over the couch to look at what Harry was doing, noticing how detailed and delicately written his notes were for the class when they only had one class so far.

“It was only our first class yesterday, Daphne, it is quite common to not be good at something the first time you try it,” Harry said, not looking up from his book and notes.

“I’ve watched my mother brew at home though, and it never held any interest, so I never really paid any mind. Would you be able to help me with the homework?”

Harry looked up from his writing and at the hopeful girl.

“I supposed it wouldn’t hurt to help you. No point for our whole class looking like buffoons,” Harry stated, nodding and writing something down that wasn’t in English, nodding.

“I owe you a favor in return, thank you Harry,” Daphne said smiling before running off to get her homework from her room. Looking around Harry noticed that once again Malfoy was staring with a dark curiosity before being pulled away to talk to Parkingson, Crabbe and Goyle while Blaise and Theodore were talking amongst themselves about something else.

Before Daphne returned, Harry whispered a simple charm to hear what the others around him were saying out of curiosity. He more so wanted to know why Malfoy was continuing to stare at him. Looking back to his book, he waiting to hear what the others in the common room were saying.

“ _Honestly, Draco, why do you care?_ ” came a female voice that Harry picked up to be Pansy’s.

“ _I don’t, Pansy, now drop it_ ,” Harry heard the sappy comment that he immediately knew to be from Malfoy.

“ _You keep staring, it isn’t becoming for a Malfoy to stare_ ,” Pansy retorted.

“ _Stuff it, Pansy. I’ll do as I please_.” There was a brief pause, Harry went back to his notes, pulling out one of his own personal brewing books to reference something in his homework.

“ _You’re doing it again, Dray_ ,” Pansy chided.

“ _Leave me alone_ ,” Malfoy snapped, Harry looked up, feeling his eyes at the back of his head. Draco looked away after his blue eyes met with Harry’s green, looking at Blaise and Theodore until Harry looked away. When he did so, Malfoy slowly found himself staring again at the black haired boy. 

“ _There’s something about him that I can’t place_ …” Draco said.

Daphne walked back to where she and Harry were originally sitting, pulling out her supplies and smiling at Harry, who ended the charm and smiling softly back to the witch before questioning what was her first issues, thinking about what the blonde had said about him, curious himself.

-

Harry eased through Charms class, once again being quite sufficient in all of the beginner charms, having only one issue: he felt that his wand was holding him back, rather then being an extension of his arm. It worked perfectly as it should, but after years of doing wandless magic, using the wood only felt heavy and a bit annoying.

Walking out of class, Harry planned to spend his free period in the Great Hall before lunch was put out and then waiting for the mail to arrive. Not having a class after lunch he planned to go to the library to see what books peaked his interest that weren’t in the restricted section, where he would go at a later time.

“Going to save another weak Gryffindor, Addams?”

Harry took a breath and turned to look at Malfoy, who was attempting to be intimidating towards Harry, who was completely unfazed once again.

“It was in my best interest to gain something by offering my assistance, Malfoy. What seems to be your issue today?” Harry quickly responded in turn.

Malfoy scoffed.

“Best interest? Ha, bet you enjoyed all the attention,” Malfoy said, stepping a bit closer to Harry, looking directly into his eyes.

“Jealous that you didn’t have everyone’s attention with your poor excuse of insults, Malfoy?”

A few other students stopped to watch the exchange in the hall, others merely walking around them to make it to their next classes.

“Jealous of you? Definitely not! You don’t even belong here. I don’t know why that old geezer accepted you into this school in the first place,” Malfoy snarled.

Harry remained calm, which only infuriated Malfoy more.

“So that’s the reason you keep staring. I’ve threatened your rank in power and status here... You expected to be on the top just off of your pure blood status and last name. Now, allow me to put these insecurities at ease, my dear Oleander. I am from both a wealthy and deeply rooted pure blood family. Yes, I am from the states, however, the Addams clan has a web that covers many continents. As to your poor attempts in intimidation, it will not work. You do not threaten me, nor is pulling rank or status will do so either. You will either get over whatever issue you have, or leave me alone.”

Malfoy stared at Harry, in shock at the confrontation, cheeks going from pale and in shock to a dark pink. Malfoy had no response, no matter how much he attempted to formulate a proper insult to counter the sound response from Harry. Having none, he stormed off. Where, Harry had no idea but had no care as to where he would exactly wander off. 

Walking to the Great Hall, Harry thought of how Malfoy reacted, curious to his storming off, used to some sort of duel, like he and Wednesday would do in any disagreement back home.

He sat down, pulling out one of his many books and started taking notes from it as others sat down for lunch and for the mail to be delivered. More and more Slytherins opened up to him, listening to his comments with their homework or varying tidbits of history that held more interest then their actual history class told them.

“What were you and Draco talking about? He seemed all red in the face when he stormed past me to the loo,” Theodore questioned, sitting beside Harry and sipping some pumpkin juice. 

“I took away the one thing he thought he could fight me with,” Harry informed the table, who sat in silence while looking at him.

“Pardon?” Daphne questioned hesitantly.

“He attempted to intimidate me so I put him in his proper place. I will not tolerate such attitudes or being attacked.”

The table sell silent once Harry was finished speaking. He looked up at the shock on all of their faces before he smirked.

“About time he learned some respect,” Blaise said with a laugh once the tension eased.

The table further asked what happened, respect showing with all of them after hearing the entire story. Harry noticed that they all had similar experiences but never had the courage to speak against the youngest Malfoy, glad a comrade finally did it in a way that wasn’t too embarrassing. Harry looked around him, having a feeling that the handful of students listening to his every word would soon become closer then he ever could imagine in the upcoming months, then years until graduation. This was becoming his second family.


	8. Natura Nihil Frustra Facit (Nature does nothing in vain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book One: Nascentes Morimur  
> (From the moment we are born, we begin to die)
> 
> Beta'd by my love SweetNKindaNerdy.
> 
> Have any other questions or comments feel free to check us out on tumblr!  
> http://cest-nous-fic.tumblr.com/

A vulture swooped in amongst the other owls to deliver the mail, carrying a small box and a black letter for Harry. Zelda circled and cried out before landing before Harry, who was quite pleased to see the large bird, stroking her feathers and offering her some of his chicken that was leftover from his lunch. The entire Great Hall was fascinated with the giant bird of prey and how affectionate it was with Harry before it flapped it’s wings and took off, nearly taking out a few owls, especially Weasley’s owl Errol that actually flew into Zelda as it gained altitude. 

“What did you get, Harry?” Parkinson asked, nosey as ever.

Harry ignored her, first opening his letter, reading the calligraphy in black ink slowly.

“ _Our Dearest Hemlock,_

_We hope your first week of classes have been atrocious. With making new friends and settling in, we all miss you to death. When we visit we do hope you will have something exciting to show us, darling. Perhaps even a friend or two. There have been a few incidents since you have been away but those can be explained in another note. Your brother and sister also miss you._

_The package attached to this letter from Zelda has some things from home to show you what you have missed. Finally, your godfather will be there soon in case anything unsavory occurs and we cannot get to you. He’s been talking with one of his former friends who is coincidentally a creature of the night, which can bring you some excitement on your more dull days._

_If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to floo us or write. Your father and I miss you and hope you are having a dreadful time away. Think of us often._

_Sincerely,  
Mother and Father_ ”

Harry smiled once finishing his letter, smelling the paper, getting both notes of Gomez’s cologne and Morticia’s Datura Inoxia perfume. It made him miss home that much more. Everyone around him went about their business but still had a very strong interest as to what Harry had been sent, even some of the professors at the main table were looking over in morbid curiosity.

Unwrapping the small, blackened wood chest, Harry opened it to have a collection of bats flutter out and circle around him, chirping before fluttering away. Harry smiled, knowing exactly what those bats were before reading the first note from Pugsley: “ _Bats from the cave, if you ever need to send for us, call for them and they will come find us_.”

Harry set aside the second note before looking more into the box, noticing both the undetectable and extendable charms, reaching in to pull out a silver dagger with a small toe-tag on it: “ _For Harry, use this for your brewing. Pure silver will give the best results. –Grandmama._ ” Harry looked at the beautifully crafted knife, noting the family motto delicately engraved into the handle along with a snake etched into the blade. He reached in again to pull out a necklace box, opening it to see a silver snake chain with an antique vial the shape of a raven’s skull attached to it. In the box it had written: “ _Brother, incase you need to kill yourself, or even better, someone unworthy of their poor, miserable life. I have more if you need to restock. –W_ ” This time Harry couldn’t help but laugh, He immediately pulled the necklace out of the box to put it on, growing more accustomed to jewelry. It added to the few silver rings he was already wearing.

“Those are beautiful gifts, Harry,” Blaise said after several others left the Great Hall after lunch was finished. Harry looked up from his notes and gifts to see some of his new friends look back at him.

“Thank you. I wasn’t expecting anything but a letter. They’re too generous,” Harry smiled.

“That’s what family does. They take care of their own. Like us here,” Blaise said, gesturing to the small group they were sitting in at the Slytherin table. 

“I’ll be heading to the library after dropping this off in the common room. If you need me or need my assistance with any classes you know where to find me,” Harry informed the group, who acknowledged him before going back to their individual conversations. Harry walked off and out of the Great Hall to head to his room, his hand touching the necklace hanging from his neck.

When arriving in his dorm room, Harry noticed a note sitting on his nightstand where Hecate usually sat when not fluttering about the room. He opened it to read:

“ _Dear Mister Addams,  
In your free period please come to my office. The password is jellybean_.”

Harry looked at the wispy lettering of the Headmaster’s note, perplexed at the reasoning behind the request. After setting his belongings away in his chest, Harry took his side bag filled with a few odds and ends along with his homework for the week before heading to the Headmaster’s office.

“Jellybean,” He said to the stone eagle that stood in front of the doorway before it became animated, stepping aside to reveal the doorway to the older wizards office.

Harry walked up the stone steps and into the grand office, filled with books and a variety of other magical items. His eyes noticed a large stand where a bird would usually perch but no bird in the office. Pulling his attention was the older wizard who had requested the meeting with Harry. 

“Afternoon, Headmaster,” Harry said politely.

“Good afternoon, Harry my boy,” Professor Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry, who neutrally looked back, “Please, have a seat.”

Harry sat in one of the larger chairs opposite from the white bearded wizard peering over his half-moon spectacles.

“How are you? Settling in well, I hope?” Dumbledore probed.

“Yes, sir, I am,” Harry said politely.

Dumbledore leaned over, offering a bowl of sweets to Harry, shaking his head and politely refusing.

“Very good. I’ve heard quite promising things from many of your professors of your talents. They were a bit wary, not knowing the extent of your schooling back home in America. Of course I assured them that you would be capable of keeping up with the other students that we usually enroll here,” Dumbledore said with a smile.

“From what I can understand, there hasn’t been an exchange student for a few decades, correct?” Harry questioned.

“Very attentive! Yes, Harry, there hasn’t been anyone invited to attend Hogwarts for quite some time. You were on our roster for one reason or the next, thus, you receiving your letter,” the older wizard said in a condescending tone. Harry picked up on it immediately.

“Is there a reason for my name to be on the list even though I was not living in the United Kingdom?”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he shifted to lean closer to Harry over his desk, almost eager.

“Lineage is something that is picked up with the school’s magic. Your parents are…?”

“Gomez and Morticia Addams,” Harry said proudly.

“Of course, yes. Perhaps somewhere in your blood there has been someone who attended here before moving overseas,” Dumbledore said with a smirk.

“Possible for sure, Headmaster,” Harry said, catching on to what he was digging at. He had known all along that he was adopted into the Addams family, unfortunately not being born from Gomez and Morticia themselves. However, Harry was just as much blood as Wednesday or Grandmama was after the ritual that bound him to the family. He proud to be an Addams, saying he was anything other then that would be a lie.

“I was curious too, you see, we have the records in the library, as I’m sure you know. However there are no Addams’ in our logs. Curious, no?” He probed. Harry shrugged.

“Was that your reasoning for calling me to your office, sir?” Harry crossed his arms, shoulders squared and his body language loud and clear.

“Partially. Since we do not have any of your family in our records, I was curious to know more about you and about your family. To see if you are who you said you are as well as your parents and who they say they are. Because there have been a few… queer instances that I simply cannot connect the dots with,” the older man started.

“So you thought questioning an eleven year old student would be the best choice?” Harry countered. Dumbledore chuckled in response before standing.

“Of course you aren’t my only visitor, Harry, my boy,” Dumbledore smiled.

Harry made a note mentally to share this memory with his parents once he had a chance. This was an unusual conversation in by his standards.

“Was there anything else, Professor? I had liked to go to the library to study before my afternoon classes started,” Harry said, shifting in his seat, adjusting his back on his shoulder.

“No, that is all Harry. Thank you for all your help,” Dumbledore said, gesturing to the door where Harry came through for him to leave. 

Harry nodded while standing up to leave, “Have a good rest of your day, Professor.”

“Oh Harry, one more thing,” Dumbledore called out just as Harry was about to leave the Headmaster’s office.

“Yes, sir?”

“Don’t work too hard, Harry. Explore, have fun with your friends before it gets too cold out,” He said, his twinkling eyes and smile returning. 

“Of course, sir,” Harry said before walking out of the office and heading quickly away and to the library. 

Walking through the many halls of the school, Harry was replaying the odd conversation that had just happened in the Headmaster’s office minutes ago. _Why would his lineage matter to Dumbledore? Unless being formerly James Potter and Lily Evans’ son had made some sort of relevance to the old wizard…_ Harry thought before entering the library to set up and ready himself for the possible study group he had inadvertently started with his fellow housemates. 

-

Harry sat through another boring class of Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Quirrell. Not something he enjoyed, reading theories when the class called for the practical application of defensive magic. Had he not already done the work he would have skipped the class entirely. Harry was thankful that it was followed by another break before dinner where he planned to take a long walk to sort out his thoughts.

“You alright, Harry?” Daphne whispered as Quirrell was droning on about Doxies and where to find them. He nodded. 

“Just something on my mind, Daphne. Pay attention,” he nudged her chair and pointed at his book, knowing how she had a tendency to drift off. Daphne smiled at him before looking back at the stuttering man with the turban in the front of the classroom. Harry frowned as he started getting a throbbing head pain suddenly, as if Wednesday had clubbed him with one of her maces. The pain was different, and not enjoyable at all. The other Slytherins near Harry noticed his change in body language and watched, both curious and worried. Unknown to Harry’s knowledge, Malfoy was watching too, completely ignoring what Professor Quirrell was going on about.

The class came to an end shortly after and the pain in Harry’s head wasn’t getting any better it seemed. Students walked out of the classroom while Harry turned away from the direction towards the usual route that he took to head back to their dormitories.

“I’ll see you in the common room,” he told the others who stopped and looked at him.

“Harry, really, what’s wrong?” Daphne said walking over to him, knowing better to not actually touch him without Harry doing it first, even out of comfort or for reassurance.

“I’m quite fine, I assure you. I need some fresh air it seems. Maybe take a walk in the Forbidden Forest,” Harry said with a soft smile, his own sign of reassurance towards his friends’ worry.

“Do you want us to go with you?”

Harry shook his head, regretting it but not showing any signs of increased pain.

“I’ll be back in a bit. If I don’t return maybe I was killed by something,” He grinned before walking away from the group in the halls, who shook their heads and headed off in the other direction.

Harry decided that he wasn’t going out to the forest until after dinner, planning to meet some of the creatures there. For the moment he was going to walk up to the third floor to see what hidden secrets would be waiting for him there, since in the beginning of the year the Headmaster instructed that the third floor was off limits. It was a challenge to him to see what dangers waited for him.

Silently he went up the many stairs and to the third floor where no one seemed to go, just as instructed. One by one he went through the many doors to explore the classrooms and other unused rooms when he came across a locked door. Intrigue growing, Harry waved his hand while thinking of the unlocking spell for it to open and swing open. He stepped in and shut it behind him just in case if someone was following him; looking around he noticed immediately that there was a giant creature curled up and sleeping on a trapped door. By first glance he would have thought it was a dog with an Engorgio charm that went wrong, but it was more then that.

“Oh my… a Cerberus…” Harry’s eyes lit up, glowing green with increasing excitement.

Before him was a dark brown, three-headed dog that was about ten to fifteen feet tall. He walked closer to the sleeping beast in silence, knowing that if it was threatened then it could easily kill him. Or in Harry’s case, it could try to.

Harry pulled a chair from one of the closets and set it down to sit and watch the sleeping canine, marveling at the mythical creature. In one of his books back home Harry had read all of the creatures of Hades and the other Greek gods and goddesses, knowing that at one time they were all roaming the earth, not knowing that some could still be around, kept hidden or otherwise.

Suddenly there was shouting outside of the classroom Harry was in, it was muffled and male but otherwise indistinctive, he frowned as the shouting grew louder and roused the beast from it’s deep slumber.

“Fifteen points from Gryffindor for being in a restricted part of the castle,” was the more distinct voice of his head of house, Snape.

“But professor! There’s a student in this room,” was a girls’ vocal protest.

“Enough, you are to go back to your common room at once. I will be speaking to Professor McGonagall about your reckless decision. Off with you,” He barked.

Harry stood up as the giant dog did, drool and a deep growling coming from its’ fanged lips.

“Hello my little Hell Hound,” He said softly but loud enough for it to be heard by the creature.

“Forgive them, dearest. They don’t understand, do they?” He said; all six eyes were staring down at him before they began to snap and growl towards him.

Without thinking, Harry went into the small satchel that he always had on his hip before pulling out a beautifully aged violin and matching bow, striking the strings and beginning to play a sorrowful melody. The Cerberus stopped growling near instantly once it heard the music playing, Harry watching it calm down while moving the bow across the varying strings, playing one of his family melodies that was taught to him by his mother. Moments pass before he heard the door unlock behind him, Harry kept his gaze to the dog before him, reluctantly calming down and repositioning from its original position then falling back asleep.

“Impressive Addams,” came the slow drawl of his head of house. 

“Evening professor,” Harry said without looking at the Slytherin professor. The swooshing of the cloak and coat that Snape wore was loud against the gentle melody that Harry was playing.

“You are aware that all students are forbidden to be on this floor,” He started, walking behind Harry, who only nodded.

“Where did you learn how to soothe a beast such as this Cerberus?”

“Back home, sir. I had lessons with both my parents,” Harry said, charming the instrument to play once he was finished talking, stepping away and looking at the taller, black haired man.

“They sound most competent,” Snape said, watching the younger wizard perform both wordless and wandless magic, partially taken aback.

“Quite sir,” Harry nodded, stepping over to the three headed dog and began to pet the short fur on its’ snout. “They will be arriving in Hogsmeade in about a week or so to celebrate All Hallows Eve. We have a tradition that we don’t stray from,” Harry said idly.

“What tradition would that be?” Snape questioned, motionless.

“We travel around the world to varying temples of the dead to pay homage to those who have passed while vising other members of our family too. Last year we visited my father’s cousins in Mexico where we walked amongst the cemeteries and walked in many parades to show our respect to the dead.” Harry looked over to his professor before continuing, “El día de los muertos es muy importante para mi familia.”

Harry walked away from the hound and back to the violin playing on it’s own before stopping it and packing it away back in the small satchel on his person. Snape watched his student silently, attempting to figure out the foreign student, failing to pinpoint from where he seems so familiar.

“Adieu, Professor,” Harry said, feeling much better from the sudden head pain that he had experienced earlier, making his way out of the classroom and back downstairs to the dungeon where he knew his friends were waiting to see how he was.


	9. Consumimur Igni (But Lives Are Consumed By Fire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of activity! This chapter has been giving me so many issues on top of having some editing delays. Please forgive meeee!! Enjoy the new chapter! Again thank you for being patient!

“Tonight is the Halloween feast,” Harry heard one of the Gryffindor students say to Weasley. Harry was talking to a few of his house mates when Longbottom walked over to ask Harry a question about the lesson for today, trying to not ruin another cauldron like the week before.  
   
“Do you have any plans, H-Harry?” Neville asked once his questions were answered about the potion for the day.  
   
“I plan to meet up with my family. We celebrate All Hallows Eve quite intensely, some could say,” Harry said with a faint smile.  
   
“That sound’s exciting. We always wanted to know more about the American practices,” Neville said with a wavering smile.  
   
Harry was about to speak again before he was suddenly interrupted by a snort and mumbled rude comment coming from the other side of the room.  
   
“Excuse you?” Blaise stood up and stood next to Harry. Malfoy frowned, standing as well without thinking.  
   
“All Hallows Eve? It’s Halloween you prat,” came from the brash Weasley. “It isn’t some grand holiday where more things go bump in the night. You sound bloody ridiculous!”  
   
Harry stopped Blaise from stepping forward.  
   
“There isn’t any need for a fight, Weasley. However, how I celebrate this day, whether it is important to you or not, is my business. If you cannot keep your comments to yourself, whether they are weak attempts at insults or not, then we will have an issue” Harry said, moving to sit down in his seat to get ready for the class beginning soon.  
   
The redhead was about to speak before Snape stormed into the classroom, causing everyone else to scatter to their assigned seats. Harry frowned while getting to work,  
Not wanting the conflict but going through the possible scenarios that the young Weasley could produce.  
   
As soon as the class began it was over; another potion completed and Harry didn’t quite remember making it. He needed a walk to clear his head from the distracting thoughts; unfortunately it was only he wasn’t finished with his classes. By that point it would be time for the feast and to meet up with his family to go on an exciting small holiday.  
   
“Do you know where your family is taking you this year for Halloween, Harry?” Daphne asked, pulling Harry back to his current surroundings.  
   
“No, actually. Since I’m here, my guess is that we visit someone nearby, but I try to not guess anything with my family since they are quite unpredictable. If anything exciting happens here while I’m away from the castle do tell me when I get back?”  
   
His friends all nodded as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. They continued chatting while doing homework and going over the next class material, all of which Harry knew most of beforehand. He had gotten used to other students asking him questions about random topics, some needing the information for a class, others for their own personal records. Harry also noticed how some of the professors had picked up on his helping the other students, no matter the house that they were from. Harry held no bias for anyone, even the kids from his hometown who used to come around by the house to try and see inside his house to catch a glimpse of any of his family.  
   
He held no anger to anyone, even to those who chose to pick fights or lash out. He only wanted to understand why others would do something harmful to others, wondering how they could gain something from taunting or bullying. To Harry, in order to harm another there must be a reason. In his history books back home and even in class, there was always a reason for wars and attacks, whether they were for good or bad. Harry knew there was always a light and dark side to every situation; cause and effect; push and pull.  
   
-  
   
The day passed with no other incidents. He had his small satchel packed for the weekend holiday while changed into something more comfortable. Wearing all of his gifted jewelry, Harry mussed his hair to make it just a tad more wild then normal before heading to the Great Hall to share dinner with his classmates and professors.  
   
Food covered the tables of the Great Hall, with candle and floating Jack o’ Lanterns near the pillars and windows. Harry couldn’t help but smile, loving the small acts of magic that Hogwarts produced.  
   
Everyone settled in their seats at all four long tables, laughing and enjoying the feast, with no worry or care for the classes or what would be on the next exam. Harry ate and smiled, mentally counting down until being notified of his family’s whereabouts to come and collect him. He looked at the front of the Great Hall where the professors were seated, noting how both his Potions professor and the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was not there. Frowning, he looked around, catching the glance from the Headmaster.  
   
Suddenly the Great Hall’s doors slammed open, tearing Harry’s attention from the other side of the room to look at the large wood doors. Professor Quirrell ran down the center isle frantically screaming.  
   
“T-Troll in the d-dungeon!” He stammered. “There’s a t-troll in the castle! Down in the d-dungeon!”  
   
Quirrell stopped running abruptly and fainted, just as quickly as he had appeared in the Great Hall. Harry stood to look at the form on the floor while others in the room erupted into chaos.  
   
“Everyone will go to their dormitories, Prefects, please lead your housemates to your respective common rooms while the issue is handled by the faculty,” Came the voice of Headmaster Dumbledore, providing calm direction while the madness ensued.  
   
The Prefects did their best to get the attention of their housemates, Harry snuck out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons, knowing another route that the Prefects would not be taking his fellow housemates to safety. Harry had never seen a live troll before. This would be a wonderful learning experience for him, sparking something within Harry as he rushed toward the dangerous creature.  
   
Turning the corners silently, Harry could hear the grunting and snarling of the dim creature. He peeked around the corner and saw the troll trudging down the hallway, coming from the dungeons and toward the hallways of students. Smirking, Harry stepped closer while raising his hand as a barrier.  
   
A flash of light traveled down the hall and hit the troll in the back from another person down the hall, receiving a nasty snarl from the large creature when the spell landed. The troll turned and started back towards it’s attacker with intent to do as much harm as it could with the club in it’s chunky hands. With it’s back turned and it’s attention on the person down the other hall, Harry threw another hex at the trolls from behind before sending a binding charm at the creature. Another spell was thrown simultaneously from the other hallway the troll was headed before a loud grunt and groan was heard. Harry watched as the combination of his two spells and the other spells from the unknown person confine and drop the troll to the floor. His binding charm had worked, giving Harry a brief sense of pride while walking closer to the creature still on the hallway floor. The charm was keeping a firm hold around the troll, as if rope was wrapped around the torso of the creature, preventing it from using it’s weapon to attack and harm anyone else.  
   
The troll was even more grotesque up close, to Harry’s pleasure. He noticed that the troll was sporting a few scrapes and took that moment to pull out a vial from his satchel to collect a sample. In his excitement, Harry did not hear the footsteps that were coming from down the hall which the troll came.  
   
“Hello Harry, darling,” Came the soft, cold voice of Morticia, wearing her black cloak and a sparking black fitted dress while walking down the hall from her son. Harry couldn’t help but grin like his father before running to hug his mother.  
   
“Mother! I thought I wouldn’t be seeing you until after the dinner tonight,” Harry said while Morticia wrapped her arms around her eldest son, red lips pulling into a cryptic smile.  
   
“Your professor, Severus Snape met us early, needing to speak with us before we met up with you after. Although this,” she gestured to the unconscious troll on the floor beside them, “Was not planned.”  
   
“Where’s father?” Harry noticed the mad, mustached man was not with his mother or anywhere within the vicinity.  
   
“He is still speaking with your professor. I was on my way to the main hall room where you were having your evening meal when I came in contact with this obtuse creature.”  
   
Harry looked up at Morticia and nodded, curious as to why his father and his Head of House would be speaking. There was a snarl from the troll which made him look back down at the large creature.  
   
“As much as I would enjoy the credit of capturing this troll, I am more curious with the man with the turban that was beside the troll while taunting it with magic,” Morticia said, placing her red-tipped fingers on Harry’s shoulders while they both looked at the creature laying on the hall floor.  
   
Harry frowned while staring at the creature before them both.  
   
“You described my one professor, Mother. In fact, that man you mentioned, has been acting quite odd, even by our standards,” Harry said while stepping away from the troll and to lead his mother towards the dungeons where the Potion Master’s office was.  
   
“Odd how, my Hemlock?” Morticia walked beside the younger Addams.  
   
“I have caught him talking to himself, not as Father does. When he speaks to himself another voice answers. A bone chilling voice, almost as if a corpse is talking.” Harry began. The two Addams’s made their way to the Slytherin Head of House’s office before knocking.  
   
“Are you packed for the weekend?” Morticia questioned while waiting. Harry nodded and flashed his small satchel on his hip. “Very good. We will leave after this.”  
   
-  
“Is it just us this time? Why didn’t anyone else come?” Harry questioned.  
   
“Your brother and sister are still young, Harry, dearest. Your father and I decided to treat you to this without any other distractions. When Wednesday and Pugsley turn eleven they will have their turn. This is your night to celebrate, Harry.” Morticia explained gently.  
   
“Where are we going, Father?” Harry asked after a long stretch of silence while he, Morticia and Gomez were out of the castle and in a carriage ride to the neighboring town in order to apparate out. Gomez wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pointed out to the dark, moonless sky.  
   
“He doesn’t know?” Gomez flashed a dark, wicked grin at both Harry and Morticia, who shook her head and smirked.  
   
“We, Harry, are going to Ireland, where it all began. Some of our cousins are meeting with us to perform one of the largest Samhain rituals. There will be many men and women, of many different races there, celebrating the thin veil between this world and the afterlife.”  
   
Harry’s stomach flipped with excitement, smiling between his parents, listening to what would be occurring once they arrived. Harry was also quite excited to tell his friends of what he was going to be experiencing while they dealt with the remains of the troll he and Morticia left behind in the hallway back at Hogwarts. In the pit of Harry’s stomach, he had the gut feeling that Quirrell was involved somehow with the troll let into the castle. He just wasn’t sure how exactly…  
   
Once safely appareling, the three walked through the grass of a field littered with tents and small groups of people. What Harry noticed immediately was the largest fire he had ever laid eyes on in his eleven years of life.  
   
“Where is Cousin Cabhan? He was supposed to be here somewhere…” Gomez said, squinting his eyes to look at the shadows of the people who all were surrounding the fire that they were walking to.  
   
Gomez suddenly was tackled to the ground, a man with a dagger pressed against his throat and a wicked fanged smile looked down at the oldest Addams man.  
   
“GOMEZ!” came from who Harry assumed was his father’s cousin Cabhan. Harry and Morticia watched as the two grown men tumbled in the dirt for a moment, wrestling before breaking apart and standing to clean themselves off.  
   
“Morticia, always a pleasure and udder delight to be seeing you at last,” Cabhan said, taking Morticia’s hand and kissing it.  
   
“Always so kind,” Morticia said with a faint flicker of a smile. Cabhan made his was past Morticia and stood right in front of Harry.  
   
“Hello Harry, I am Cabhan. Tonight I will be the one showing your parents and yourself around, explaining and helping you along this Samhain.”  
   
Harry nodded.  
   
Cabhan led the three Addams through the growing crowd around the grand fire pit.  
   
“This is our center fire. It lights the way for the changing seasons of our year ending and beginning. This fire also is the beacon for the spirits to cross over and go on. There have been times where both the good and bad ghosts cross over in this field to speak with their loved ones. Unfortunately there is no guarantee that you could see someone if they have passed on already.”  
   
Harry noticed the varying people and their many differences. Some as simple as the Irish town folk to others who looked not of this world. He saw red eyes and fangs, hairy children and even men and women taller then the troll from earlier. It truly was a congregation of all to celebrate one of the best holidays in the year.  
   
“There are offerings to follow in the footsteps of our ancestors and their Pagan traditions. Did you bring yours?” Cabhan looked to Harry directly, who frowned.  
   
“No, sir. I wasn’t told.”  
   
“It’s quite alright, Harry. We brought one for you,” Morticia said to Harry, who nodded in relief.  
   
The four made their way past the fire towards what seemed to be a stone alter littered with animal corpses, sweets, stuffed toys and pictures, from what Harry could see. It was pulling him closer.  
   
“Here my Nightshade,” Morticia spoke gently, reaching into her own sachet to pull out a picture of Harry’s birth parents, James and Lily Potter, as well as a jar of a black liquid.  
   
“Place your offerings on the mantle and speak to the spirits. Tell your goals for the New Year. Speak your mind and say it is that no other has heard,” Cabhan pointed to the alter and stepped back, followed by Morticia and Gomez.  
   
Harry looked at the picture and jar of unknown contents in his hand while walking closer to the stone mantle. He knew who the two people were in the photo but he felt no attachment to them. His parents were the man and woman watching him a few feet away, not the man with glasses and the woman with ginger hair.  
   
There was a sudden gust of wind as Harry stepped to the alter; setting down his offerings on the stone cluttered with other knick-knacks, food and objects.  
   
“ _Another Addams_ ,” came a chilly whisper in the wind. The wind rushed through Harry’s hair and down his spine.  
   
“ _I sense more then just Addams magic… something just as old_ ”  
   
“ _The prophecy has been shifted_.”  
   
“Who speaks to me?” Harry finally had the confidence to say after hearing more and more whispers surrounding him.  
   
“ _We will speak with you soon, Addams_.”  
   
“ _Do not trust all who walk in the light, Harry_.”  
   
With a rush of wind pressing Harry down to the earth, Harry could hear the others behind him and not the voices that he assumed came from the departed spirits, no longer cold from the supernatural wind.  
   
“Come along, old man! There is much to enjoy still!” Gomez called out.  
   
Harry turned and walked to his parents and his distant relative, glancing over his shoulder at the structured stones once more, thinking on what he had heard.  
   
“Is everything alright, Harry?” Cabhan asked while bringing everyone back to the large fire pit, watching others dancing and playing instruments.  
   
“Is it common for the spirits to speak with someone while they present their offering?”  
   
Morticia and Gomez looked to Cabhan for the response.  
   
“Well, there have been stories where those who held significant power could easily breach between the world of the living and deceased and speak with whomever. Others who have claimed to speak with past lovers or family members. It is an experience that no one will deny you of what you experienced. If something has happened, you have the option to share it or keep it to yourself.”  
   
Harry nodded again, making sure to remember everything that was said to him to go back and decipher what everything meant.  
   
Gomez pulled Morticia into a bastardized version of a tango to the music playing. Harry knew they danced to their own music, having seen it happen all while growing up. It made him smile; yet he also longed to have someone so completely devoted and enthralled as his parents were with one another, but with him.  
   
The night carried on all too quickly for Harry’s taste. Watching performances and speakers talk about the evening, of some personal experiences, as well as prayers to the varying gods if you believed in them. It was well past midnight when the fire was slowly shrinking while Harry’s eyes grew heavier. Gomez had pitched a tent for the three to share before Harry was completely asleep.  
   
The next morning Harry spent time with his parents, talking about the past few months and what he was learning. They stayed at the ritual site for most of the day before leaving and venturing off on their own until Morticia and Gomez had to bring Harry back to school.  
   
“I will miss you,” Harry said to his parents while hugging them tightly. The three Addamses stood just outside of the Forbidden Forest, bidding their farewells to one another.  
   
“Christmas break will be here sooner then you think, old man.”  
   
“You can still write to us as many times as you wish, as well, Darling. And if something terrible happens we will always come to you. Remember your gifts,” Morticia said while stepping back.  
   
Harry nodded and took a breath.  
   
“We love you,” Gomez said while messing up Harry’s hair and grinning, offering his eldest son a pre-lit cigar. Harry took it with a smile.  
   
“Get home in one piece,” Harry said. “Or multiple. I’d love to see the scars when I come home for the holiday.”  
   
Harry watched as his parents make their way into the Forbidden Forest while he walked up the path back to the castle. It was late and he knew his housemates would be asleep by now, needing to be careful of Filtch and Mrs. Norris patrolling the halls while getting into the Slytherin dormitory. Once in bed, Harry closed his eyes and thought of what happened, looking forward to tomorrow, being both exciting and long. 


	10. Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam (I Shall Either Find A Way Or Make One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for such a delay! Life changing things are happening (moving out mostly). Also my beta has been super slow with getting back to me so I am sorry about that too. Please enjoy this chapter, I will do my best to get another chapter out soon and not in a few months.

Chapter Ten:

 

 

Classes resumed for Harry, having told his friends all about his exciting Halloween. He was in a surprisingly chipper mood, throwing some of his fellow classmates off . Harry was usually one to rarely smile, offering stoic gazes or dead eyes while invoked in seemingly interesting conversations. Now, after seeing his parents and going to Ireland with them for a rather life changing event, Harry held a wicked grin days after, frightening some of the students who didn’t know him for weeks after.

 

“Will you be going home for the hol’s, Harry?” Daphne asked while sitting on Harry’s bed one Sunday morning before breakfast. Harry nodded.

 

“Do you celebrate Christmas and the New Year?”

 

Harry chuckled faintly before walking back over holding one of his wraps that looked like one of Morticia’s spiderweb coats that she wore about the house. 

 

“Had you asked any other person that wasn’t me, I would have said yes. But, as you can guess, the Addams house doesn’t follow common traditions. I’ll be missing our Krampus celebration.”

 

Daphne gave a confused look causing Harry to smile.

 

“Krampus is when a half-demon goes around the small towns of different countries to punish the children who haven’t been good. There are more modern traditions like parades and contests but my family enjoys the root of the celebrations. It’s quite invigorating when the naughtiest child is chosen as the worst and is punished accordingly,” Harry sit down beside Daphne and looked at her blissfully.

 

Daphne held a blank stare at her friend while processing the explanation.

 

“And you are missing that… Alright, what of New Years?”

 

Harry hummed and thought.

 

“We usually just stay inside and hope for a blizzard or black out. It can be quite romantic if done the proper way.”

 

“How could you even know that? Harry we’re ELEVEN,” Daphne exclaimed and laughed awkwardly.

 

“You haven’t met my parents. When you see them in person you’ll understand.” Harry smiled and stood up, going back to pack up for the break. Daphne shook her head while watching Harry, talking about her plans for Christmas and New Years to him and saying what she will wish will happen in the next year.

 

“I know you don’t believe in this sort of thing but if you could wish for something in the next year, what would you wish for?”

 

Harry stopped walking around his room to look outside, searching for an answer he didn’t have. Stepping closer to the window, Harry managed to spot a blond figure trudging through the snow. Momentarily forgetting about Daphne and her question, Harry watched the trademark blond mop attempt to get through the snow that was growing deeper as he went on. Harry smiled, knowing how miserable his fellow Slytherin was in that moment that deep in the snow.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Yes of course. If I had to wish for something I think I have an idea of what that could be.”

 

Daphne waited, eager to hear what the eldest Addams child would wish for.

 

“Isn’t it a tradition of some kind to not speak of the wish out loud, or it won’t come true?” Harry inquired. He could hear the disappointment in his friends voice as she whined and tried to get the wish out of Harry, who wouldn’t budge on his decision as they went upstairs to the main hall to have their breakfast before all of the students began to go home for the holidays.

 

-

 

Harry packed up his belongings that he would be needing on his holiday, said goodbye to his friends as everyone began to leave the following day and made his way into Hogsmead. He was supposed to meet his family there in order to floo back home. The small town next door to the magical school held a few shops and inns, none of which were where Harry was to meet his family. Unfortunately Harry had to walk through the town altogether to find where his father had told him exactly to meet up.

 

Walking through the snow on a barely made path, Harry noticed a blob of black surrounded by the white. He trekked further and noticed it was his family’s car from back home. As he grew closer, both Gomez and Morticia emerged from the vehicle.

 

"Mother! Father!" Harry gently smiled while walking to them, hugging Gomez and then Morticia following a double-cheek kiss to the pale woman.

 

"Welcome back to the land of the living, old man!" Gomez clapped his sons shoulders and grinned manically.

 

"No Wednesday or Pugsley?" Harry inquired, noticing the lack of his siblings while getting into the car with his parents.

 

"They were told to clean up. After the Krampus party and then the Winter Solstice festivities, the house is a bit chaotic," Morticia said.

 

"I wish I could have been there to see everyone. I wasn't even there to see who Krampus chose as the worst of us to beat," Harry said, a bit of sadness heard in his tone.

 

"I'm sure they will tell you all about it. You know how Cousin Itt loves his parties," Gomez chuckled. Harry nodded, still thinking of how he was going to miss the winter festivities for the upcoming years without his family.

 

"Hold on, Mon petit diable," Morticia held out her hand for Harry to take before there was a sudden pull and twist, the entire car being transported back home suddenly and with a loud crack.

 

"What the.." Harry began.

 

"Vehicular Apparations!" Gomez yelled once the car came to a stop in front of the Addams household.

 

"Your father has been working on it for the past few months, splicing himself up numerous times before being successful," Morticia said to Harry who looked back with wide eyes.

 

"We're home? Father apparated us to another continent? With the car too?" He said with disbelief. 

 

Morticia nodded.

 

“I was there to see him be torn apart. It was quite delicious to see your father gather himself back to one solid person again,” Morticia said darkly, looking at Gomez who was looking back with overwhelming lust.

 

"HARRY!" came a shout from outside. Harry got out of the car to see Pugsley covered in grime and soot; both Gomez and Morticia’s attention were torn from one another.

 

"Hello again, little brother," Harry smiled as the striped blur ran to him and tackled Harry into the snow. Morticia watched as her eldest and youngest attempted to smother one another with the snow before walking inside to remove her cloak and see how everything was going while they were out, Gomez whispering Spanish in her ear while they walked in together.

 

"You missed all the fun!" Pugsley told Harry between wiping the snow from his face. "But Wednesday's birthday is in a few days and you can celebrate with us, right?" He asked hopefully.

 

"Of course! I would never miss it for the world. Just like I wont miss your birthday either," Harry reassured, sitting up and using Pugsley as an arm rest while standing up and dusting himself off.

 

"Come on, 'Arry! Have to show you what I got for the holiday!" Pugsley said happily, taking his older brothers hand and dragging him back inside where it was warmer, not that he minded being as chilled as a freshly preserved corpse. Harry was pulled up to his younger brother's room where there was a pile of things in the corner of his otherwise chaotic and messy room.

 

"Uncle Sirius gave me an eighteenth century mace! Said it was from inside the house where he grew up! How cool!" Harry was handed a rusted, heavy mace from Pugsley before the youngest Addams went off to retrieve something else he was gifted while Harry was away.

 

"You have presents in your room too!" Pugsley said while holding up what seemed to look like a petrified Tasmanian Devil and hugging it.

 

"I'll look when I finish saying hello to everyone. Who gave you that?"

 

“Cousin Itt gave this to me! He looks absolutely horrified, doesn’t he?” Pugsley grinned, showing the frozen creature in his hands to Harry.

 

“Yes, he does,” Harry moved to sit on his younger brother’s smaller bed. “How have lessons been? How is my favorite brother?”

 

“I’m your only brother, Harry,” Pugsley said. “Mother says that I’m doing well in lessons. Wednesday keeps trying to cut off body parts since we watched father apparate back and forth with the car.”

 

Harry nodded and listened for a while, laughing at the thought of his two younger siblings running around the house with varying sharp objects to try and dismember one another after watching their father be torn apart. He then made his way around the house to find his other sibling to see how she has been while Harry has been away at school.

 

But first Harry ran into Thing down one of the hallways.

 

“Hello Thing. You wouldn’t know where Wednesday is, would you?”

 

The hand seemed to know something, giving Harry a series of taps and points that directed Harry to the youngest Addams in the house. With a quick ‘thank you,’ Harry made his way to the weaponry and watched as Wednesday threw daggers at an old wooden target. He stepped into the room silently, noticing how she over threw the knives and not all were connecting to the target but landing on the floor.

 

“Try relaxing your grip when you release the blade,” Harry said gently, sitting in a chair across the room. Wednesday turned her head slightly to see Harry before scoffing and looking back at the target.

 

“How are you?” Harry asked, receiving a shrug from the girl.

 

“Pugsley told me how you were trying to cut him up,” Harry tried again.

 

“Well you weren’t around and I had to do it on my own,” Wednesday said harshly.

 

Harry sighed.

 

“You’re still upset that I went away for school…” He started. Wednesday gave no reply.

 

Harry walked over to pick up the daggers that didn’t make it onto the target, testing their sharpness before taking the few in the wood out and walking over to his sister.

 

“I know it’s been hard, Weds. It’s been hard for me to adjust too. No one understands our way of living here at home. It’s so different over there. I can’t put poisons in the tea to add flavor, or use the magical creatures to attack the other students. More rules yet more supplies… Before I forget, I have something for you, as an early birthday present,” Harry said while handing a small box to Wednesday.

 

She looked up at her brother and took the box out of his hand. Opening it up, Wednesday saw a silver chain with a vial of silver liquid in it.

 

“While I was in the forest next to the school, I watched a figure take the life of a unicorn. It drank the unicorn’s blood before it noticed that I was watching for a few moments. The groundskeeper, a half giant, also was walking through the forest in search for the culprit that was killing the innocent unicorns found the corpse not much after I took some of the blood for myself. I know you would rather welcome death like a old friend, but if you drink this, you live a cursed life after,” Harry explained while watching Wednesday’s brown eyes widen before looking at him, almost seeing a smile.

 

“Happy birthday my lobelia. I do hope you can forgive me,” Harry said gently, clasping the necklace around Wednesday’s neck. He received a tight, brief hug from her before she stepped back and took one of the knives from Harry’s hand.

 

“Tell me how do I get them to go where I want them to,” Wednesday demanded. Harry smiled and nodded.

 

“Use your blade as an extension of your arm. Move your arm in one motion and when you uncoil, release the dagger, like a snake attack,” Harry said before demonstrating the movements, first slowly then at full speed, hitting the target and getting close to the center.

 

Wednesday moved to be where Harry stood and tried out Harry’s throwing method, hitting the target on the first try. Harry smiled and nodded as she continued. 

 

“Perfect. I have more stories if you want to hear them. I’m going to unpack and change before dinner,” Harry said while walking away from the smaller Addams. He again didn’t receive any response before he left and went back to his room to see what was waiting for him.

 

Lighting the candles, Harry noticed the small pile of gifts from Krampus and the solstice that he had missed. He changed and unpacked before sitting on his bed to unwrap the gifts.

 

The first gift was a vial of condensed poison from Grandmama, reading the note, Harry smiled; ‘ _Use for an extra kick –Grandmama_ ’

 

He set the bottle on his shelf with the others he was accumulating over the years. 

The next few gifts were from his siblings. A fully articulated owl skeleton from Wednesday and a rusty bear trap from Pugsley, snapping immediately around Harry’s arm, leaving Harry laughing at the brief shock and amusement. Pugsley always enjoyed keeping Harry on his toes.

 

The next one was a long thin box from his parents. Opening the gift, Harry pulled out a hand crafted ritual dagger with emeralds in the handle. It was beautiful and dangerous, how he saw his mother and loved most things.

 

He went to the last gift, a large black box with a note on the outside. ‘ _James had this before he died. I managed to hide it before anyone else was able to take it. Enjoy it! –Sirius_

 

Opening the box slowly, Harry looked in to see a neatly folded cloak wrapped in a thin paper. Pulling out the heavy fabric, Harry felt the fabric before walking over to the full-length mirror beside his closet and wrapped the cloak around him, taking a few seconds to register that his entire body had disappeared. He smirked while realizing what sort of cloak he was given by his godfather. A rare invisibility cloak.

 

-

 

Dinner had soon begun with everyone at the table except for Sirius. No one had told Harry where his godfather was when he had arrived back home for his break. 

 

“Where’s Sirius?” Harry questioned after dinner, watching his parents share a large glass of deep red wine. Morticia looked to Gomez for the answer.

 

“He should be here. Maybe he joined a pack of wolves!” Gomez exclaimed, making Harry furrow his brows in confusion.

 

“He had to take a trip overseas, Darling. Although, what your father says may also be true,” Morticia said to help clarify Harry’s confused expression.

 

Harry excused himself from the table while his parents conversed with one another, walking to the greenhouse to check on the progress of some of his plants, not wanting to go outside but still watching the snowfall in the darkness. Wednesday and Pugsley ran off after dinner to go out and play in the snow before it stopped or began to melt once the sun came back up the next morning.

 

Harry summoned his violin from his room, playing a somber melody while he trimmed the plants, not hearing anyone enter the room behind him.

 

“Such sorrowful music… You would think that coming home for a month and being free from school work would bring some excitement and happiness,” came from Sirius who was hovering in the doorway.

 

Harry looked over his shoulder, clippers in hand before he cut the blossom off of a fully bloomed Jack-In-The-Pulpit.

 

“You weren’t at dinner,” Harry said, turning back to his plant.

 

Sirius sighed before walking into the green house.

 

“There were things that needed my attention at my family home, unfortunately. I was supposed to be back before you came back. Guess my timing was off,” the older wizard explained. Harry nodded but gave no other sound. 

 

“Harry, I promise you that I did not intentionally not visit you at school,” Sirius said, walking in and sitting at the desk that held a ongoing game of chess that was going on between Thing and Gomez. Harry kept his eyes on his blade as the plants were cut in order to make his own brews in the following days.

 

“Tell me of what happened at school? Who are your professors?” Sirius tried again after a few minutes of silence.

 

Harry set down his clippers and began to collect his ingredients, thinking of what to tell his godfather first.

 

“Dumbledore is Headmaster, McGonagall is Deputy Headmistress,” Harry began. 

 

Sirius nodded, listening closely.

 

“Snape is Potions, Flitwick is Charms,” Harry said and sat down while explaining further, going through the rest of his professors and the classes he is taking.

 

“Correct me if I misheard you… Severus Snape is teaching at Hogwarts…?” Sirius scoffed in disbelief.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Yes, if he didn’t spend half of his lectures proving that he was smarter then the class we would be learning much more then what goes on,” Harry explained.

 

Sirius barked out a laugh, Harry not hearing such a laugh since Sirius has moved into the Addams home. Curious, he waited to see why Sirius reacted this way.

 

“But you are learning, Harry? These classes aren’t too easy for you?” 

 

“Yes, aside from Defense Against the Dark Arts, which I have taught more myself then what Quirrell has done this far in the school year.” 

 

Sirius smiled, glad to hear this from his godson.

 

“I know you and Professor Snape have a past, Sirius. But he knows what he is teaching.” Harry reassured, moving one of the chess pieces and looking at the older man in front of him. “I also know that he has a Dark Mark.”

 

Sirius looked up from the chess board in shock. 

 

“How did you know that, Harry?”

 

“I felt it. There was something about him that was almost familiar when I saw him in the Great Hall. After we had the first double potions class that he had dark magic residue on him. In my research the only mark that can leave such a magical watermark to be picked up on is the Dark Mark.”

 

Sirius stared at the younger Addams before him in shock.

 

“Harry you never cease to amaze me,” Sirius said.

 

“I try,” Harry replied simply. 

 

The two continued talking about Harry’s first few months at Hogwarts, exchanging stories with each other as the night carried on well into the morning. Sirius learned more about his godson that night then he had expected since the last time he saw Harry four months ago. 

 

Walking down the halls right before dawn, Harry had learned so much since he was in his old room. Sitting on his bed and unpacking his things before going to bed, Harry was thinking of his friends and what they were doing. Wondering if they were thinking of him in return as he drifted off into a restless sleep well past the morning.


	11. Et Lux In Tenebris Lucet (And Light Shines In The Darkness)

Towards the end of December came Wednesday’s birthday and the end of the year, bringing another celebration into the Addams household with explosions and boisterous activities. Harry was floating back and forth beside his parents with hosting as the party peaked with fireworks in the dead of night. 

“Wednesday, you look absolutely morose, darling,” Morticia said right before it was time to open her birthday gifts.

“This is my face all the time Mother,” was all Wednesday could reply with while pulling apart the paper that wrapped the varying boxes. Within the gifts were vials of poison, new books on serial killers and cults, and the start of building a half size model guillotine.

“Wednesday let’s go set it up!” Pugsley squealed. “Do you want to come, Harry?”

Harry looked at his younger siblings and shook his head, having a pull at the pit of his stomach as the night carried on.

“Tomorrow we can have some fun, Pugs. I’ll be sure to check the blade for sharpness tomorrow.”

Wednesday and Pugsley needed no more convincing then hearing Harry’s confirmation for the following day. Gomez walked up behind Harry with a wild smile, clapping his back and practically shaking him.

“Harry old man! Where is your cigar?” The mustached man exclaimed, pulling out two cigars from his breast pocket of his perfectly pressed pinstriped suit. Harry took the one offered to him and lit it without waiting for his father, earning a laugh from the older Addams.

“Has there been any letters for me while I have been helping with the party?” Harry asked after a few large clouds of smoke built up around them.

“I am not sure on that, Harry. Expecting something?” Gomez replied.

Harry continued to smoke, not answering his father until both cigars were finished.

“Father, should I be worried about my headmaster at Hogwarts?”

Gomez looked taken aback by the direct question from the eleven year old beside him.

“Why would you ask that, old man? Has something happened?” Gomez gestured for the two of them to step away from the party and to Gomez’s study to talk privately without any interruptions. Harry waited until they were in the study before talking about what exactly was happening at school, knowing that letters being sent in or out of Hogwarts could be intercepted. The two Addams men talked throughout the rest of the party. Harry being told of the current events that could be connected to the dark lord rising back to power after his birth parents having been killed and what he should do in case something were to happen at school.

“There was something taken out of a vault back when we were in London. In Diagon Alley, a few months back. Your mother, Sirius and I have a few ideas as to what it could have been,” Gomez began, showing Harry the newspapers and letters.

“The philosopher’s stone?” Harry questioned after reading a large book that mentioned the stone in question.

“Yes, we believe that is what was taken that day from the vault and put somewhere into the school you are staying in. We want you to be careful if you go to seek the stone, Harry,” the mustached man pressed.

“Of course father. I know my limits,” was all Harry said before rereading the newspapers and other papers on the table.

“I will be back old man. Have to see to the party and find your mother,” Gomez smirked before stepping out of the office and back down to the party. Harry, knowing that his father wouldn’t be returning until much later, took out a flask that was hidden on him somewhere and took a sip.

There was a creak of the floorboards by the door, catching Harry’s attention from reading and taking notes.

“What have we here?”

Harry recognized the man even without his long black, billowing cloak.

“Professor Snape?” Harry placed the flask back into his jacket, or wherever he seemed to have hidden it before as his teacher stepped into the study, looking around.

“No need to be surprised, Addams. I know whatever is in that flask is not an alcoholic substance, so you need not hide it. A foolish thing, hiding.”

“Were you invited to my father’s study?”

“I was asked to discuss a fair amount of topics,” Snape said, taking a larger book off the shelf, opening it and having a large roar come from within. He shut it and placed it back where it sat before.

“By who?”

“Another obvious question; your parents. Has whatever you drank in that flask dulled your brain, Addams?”

“No, sir.” Harry watched his professor from his father’s seat at his desk.

The Potions Master walked about the study, noticing the decor and similar books to the one he already had opened. Avoiding those, he pulled out a book that he knew of but never had seen one in person.

“I’ve read all of the books in this study,” Harry stated.

“Of course he has!” Came from the proud voice of Gomez in the doorway, this time accompanied by Morticia.

“Is the party over?” 

“Yes, Harry. Are you ready to talk?” Morticia asked while walking closer to her eldest son to stand beside him. Harry nodded and stood up to move from his seat.

“No old man, you stay there,” Gomez was quick to stop Harry from moving. Harry nodded and sat back down.

“Shall we begin?” Snape said, gesturing to an envelope that he was holding.

“Of course. Thank you for meeting with us so late. I’m sure you had other obligations to fulfill before the new term began for you,” Morticia spoke in a way Harry only had heard her in her lessons with him and his siblings. Firm yet precise.

Snape nodded.

“We wanted to speak with you about Harry at school. More importantly, about Dumbledore,” Gomez added to what his wife was saying, both watching Snape cautiously.

“Very well. What needs to be discussed?”

“We are aware of your dealings with Voldemort back years ago. Admirable but it fell through when Lily and James passed away. Lily and James were biologically Harry’s birth parents. When they died, we took Harry and made him an Addams. No test, potion or spell can find any sort Potter or Evans in his blood now, unless it shows the link between Gomez and James as distant cousins. Gomez and I believe that Dumbledore is searching for their son by any means through our Harry here.”

“However our Harry is an Addams!” Gomez beamed while looking back to Harry at the desk. Harry smiled softly at his father’s pride, knowing of his lineage and how he came to be an Addams.

“How does this involve me,” Snape questioned, his dark eyes floating between the three Addams.

“We hope that you will be able to offer Gomez and I some insight to what goes on at your school,” Morticia said.

“A personal spy?” Snape said while looking at Harry directly.

“More or less. Cigar?” Gomez commented while pulling out two lit cigars from his breast pocket and handing one to the Potions Master.

“No,” Snape said and stood up, holding his hand up to deny the cigar.

“Professor wait,” Harry said while standing up as well. “I know my parents would not have asked you or anyone else for that matter if there was not some sort of threat that they could not handle themselves for one reason or another. Dumbledore wanted me to be used for something, I know it. He and McGonagall spoke with my parents before I started at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has asked me to his office and has been strange when around me. Something is going to happen.”

Snape looked at the Addams boy as he spoke, not seeing any ounce of his birth parents in him but the man and woman before him now. 

“Enjoy the last few days of your break. I will show myself out,” Snape said before leaving the study. 

Harry sat back down and frowned.

“Do not feel defeated old man! There are other ways to know when something goes berserk!” Gomez said through a large puff of his cigar. 

“I will go see how everything is downstairs, then I suggest we all get some sleep,” Morticia kisses the top of Harry’s head before walking out of the study.

Harry and Gomez spoke for a short amount of time before separating to head to their bedrooms. Tomorrow would be a new day to come up with a new plan before going back to Hogwarts. Harry was going to do whatever he needed to get through the second half of his first year before being able to go back home with his family. 

-

The last few days before Harry returned to Hogwarts were filled with last minute lessons, books to read while at school and a list of things to keep a look out for in case something happens and Harry would need to call on his parents.

Gomez took Harry back to school alone through Hogsmeade, making sure Harry had everything that was given to him, especially the cloak that Sirius gave him for Christmas. 

“I hope your friends will be there if you need them and we are not,” Gomez said seriously. 

Harry looked up to the older man, unsure where he was going with the conversation.

“I hope so as well. Father, are you alright?”

“Of course, old man! Enjoy yourself, Harry. Know that we love you,” Gomez said, clapping Harry on the back roughly.

“I’ll write if anything happens.” Harry offered a quick smile to mirror his fathers before turning and waving while stepping through the snow. Harry made his way to the front gates in time before they closed and he walked to the dungeons to greet his housemates and settle in before classes started the following morning. Deep in his core, Harry new something was going to happen, just unsure of what exactly.

-

“Harry!”

Once entering the Slytherin common room, Harry heard his name from the now populated fireplace. He smiled as his friends all seemed excited to see his return while waving for him to join them.

“How was your holiday? Get anything deadly?” Daphne said with excitement, taking Harry’s hand to sit him down beside her on the lounge. Harry noticed that his small group of friends had grown a bit more since before the break. One in particular that he was shocked to be sitting with him was Malfoy. His cronies all near him, talking with the others Harry saw as his friends.

“Some things but not all of my gifts. How was everyone else’s holiday?” Harry asked, watching each of his friends talk with excitement of their days off from school. Harry watched as Malfoy just listened to the conversations that went on around him, wanting to ask about his holiday but not wanting to put him on the spot.

The night continued in front of the fireplace before everyone went to bed. Harry decided to attempt a different tactic with talking with Malfoy, instead of possibly creating another embarrassing moment for the blond. Pulling out some paper and a pen, Harry began to write a letter, hoping that it could break the ice for the next time they were in another group sitting.

Classes carried on for Hogwarts from winter to the beginnings of spring, adding more homework and studying for the students as finals would be soon. Harry continued to work diligently, knowing that at any moment something could happen. During lunch he received letters from his family and eventually one back from Malfoy, which he tucked away to read in private later.

“Harry come to the quidditch game with us today!” Theodore asked one Saturday after lunch. Harry shook his head.

“No thank you, Theodore. I have a few books to check out from the library and I wish to study in silence.”

“It’s a Saturday, Harry. Have some fun!” Theodore attempted again, pointing at the other Slytherins behind him all dressed to stand out in the cold to watch the game in a bit.

“Another time, Theodore. Please enjoy it for me.”

Harry smiled faintly at the group before heading to the library, planning to read from the restricted section before heading off to look at the Cerberus again to possibly see what it was hiding beneath the trap door. Reading for a few hours, Harry read more on the Philosopher’s Stone and it’s creator, writing down a few things to relay back to his parents before leaving to head towards the third floor. 

Harry was about to step onto the set of stairs before his name was called.

“Addams, can I have a word,” came from Malfoy at two staircases below Harry. He stepped back so the stairs wouldn’t move anymore before nodding. 

“Of course… Shocked to see you here and not at the game outside,” Harry said, keeping his tone welcoming.

“I was outside for half the game before I noticed you weren’t out there.”

“Stalking me now? Should I be flattered?” Harry smirked once Malfoy was on the same level as he was.

“Shut up, Addams. You not being somewhere the rest of us are means that you know something the rest of us don’t.”

Harry kept his smirk but began to walk down one of the hallways and away from the stairs. He would try again later that evening with his cloak to see the Cerberus.

The two boys walked for a few minutes before another conversation began, not of bickering or competitive banter but of actual substance.

“You didn’t have to answer the letter I wrote.” Harry broke the silence.

Malfoy nodded as more time passed in silence.

“My mother tends to call my siblings and I various deadly plants as terms of affection. Are you familiar with poisonous plants?” Harry started, changing the subject completely. Malfoy looked at the young Addams next to him with confusion.

“No, why would I?” He retorted.

“Mother usually calls me Hemlock, referring to the various species of Hemlock flora. Both beautiful and deadly.” Harry smiled softly while thinking of his mother. “Our classmate Daphne shares her name with a flower that can cause delirium and convulsions. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“No, it isn’t… What does this have to do with anything, Addams?” Malfoy snapped, seemingly more annoyed then before.

“You remind me of a flower, which is also deadly. Would you like to know what that is?” Harry questioned.

“I have a feeling you are going to tell me even if I say no,” Malfoy sighed.

“Sometimes they’re silver and other times blue, Moondew is a plant that is one of the ingredients of Draught of Living Death,” Harry smiled while glancing at the young blond.

Malfoy looked at Harry taken aback, processing what he was just told. The two kept walking until they managed to be back down in the silent dungeons, speaking the password to the common room and stopping.

“If you would feel more comfortable with written exchanges then I would understand,” Harry said, looking at Malfoy and reading his body language easily.

“Very well, Addams.”

Harry watched Malfoy walk away and to his room, being left alone in the common room to do with as he pleased. Sighing, Harry walked to his favorite high-backed chair to sit, pulling out some paper and planned to write down a few things before dinner was served in the Great Hall. He had much to plan in the upcoming months before summer came around and then his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A DELAY WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! So much has happened and it was hard to find time to write. (For example: I moved out of my parents, got a puppy, and now I am in the process of moving and near everything is boxed up). I hope you forgive me with the lack of updates. Thank you to everyone who has kept checking in on this fic, no I have not given up, yes there will be more! Much love <3


	12. Graviora Manent (Greater Dangers Await)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own no characters in the Harry Potter Universe nor in the Addams Family Universe. Enjoy the new chapter!

The last of the snow was melting while Harry sat beside the edge of the Great Lake, watching the shadows of the creatures beneath the surface move as the sun hit the water from above. Since returning from winter break, Harry had no issues from any of his professors or the rest of the students, to his surprise. His gut feeling was growing stronger as time passed without any incidents.

“Afternoon, Harry,” Theodore walked down the path from the main steps that lead away from the castle. Harry offered a soft smile in returned as his friend grew closer and within earshot.

“Hello, Theodore. What brings you out here?” Harry asked, closing his notebook and shifted for the fellow Slytherin to join him on the bench that Harry transfigured.

“I heard you were out here alone and I wanted to talk to you. If that’s alright?” 

Harry nodded. “Of course. What would you like to talk about?”

“Is your family… I mean to say… Are you a Dark wizard?” Theodore spat out quickly.

Harry looked closer at his friend who seemed to be uncomfortable with the topic.

“I do appreciate your honestly, Theodore. As of right now, I am undeclared, but my family has been called Dark despite our use of Old Magic. Why do you ask?”

Theodore took a breath.

“My father is a Death Eater,” he started.

Harry nodded. 

“Over break, my father was talking to one of his associates about my future and his desire for me to follow his footsteps in becoming a Death Eater.”

Harry listened to his friend as he continued to talk about his break; being explained everything that was discussed between Theodore and his father before coming to a solid conclusion.

“You want to know how I feel about Dark magic and going down such a path that would put you in league with Voldemort?” Harry questioned, Theodore nodded this time. 

“Growing up, my mother told me that there were different types of magic. To other magical people all around the world, it was separated into two main categories: Dark and Light, good and bad. A simple thing to teach in lessons to children as they grow into themselves and their own magic; but coming here was making the lesson real. My family uses Old Magic and follows the old ways, which is stronger then both Dark and Light. I do not believe that because a spell or a type of magic does harm that it means that it is bad. If you kill a spider, are you a bad person?”

Theodore shook his head.

“Exactly. You can perform a spell for good or bad in any situation, but that situation will determine if it is Dark or Light. I also believe that every person decides their fate, and that fate can change if that person wants it to. We are all unique and should not have ideals or pressures to live up to by adults or anyone, really.”

“How old are you?” Theodore questioned after a moment once Harry finished.

“Eleven, Theodore. We’re the same age, why?”

“It’s just that you sound so much older…” the other Slytherin laughed. “Thank you, Harry. You’ve helped a lot,” Theodore finished before smiling and standing.

“Oh by the way, I think Draco was looking for you earlier. He should be in the library reading if you are interested,” Theodore said before waving and walking away. 

Harry smiled as his friend walked away, glad to have been somewhat helpful. His lessons with his mother about these topics were filled with different scenarios and examples, as he gave to Theodore. Harry packed up his things to head inside, bypassing the common rooms and Great Hall and going right to where a certain blond was mentioned to be located. He had a few things to discuss with the young Malfoy and with the tip from Theodore, Harry was going to settle a few of those things.

-

Harry made his way to the library and entered, quietly greeting Madam Pince before searching for the aforementioned blond. Harry looked at the books to not seem too obvious with looking for Malfoy, picking up a text on historical figures that made contributions to the wizarding world.

After a few moments of getting lost in the rows of books, Harry’s name was called out in a sharp whisper.

“Addams!”

Harry turned around to the direction where his name was called from, knowing who was behind it as well.

“Hello Malfoy,” Harry began.

“Nott tell you that I was here, did he?” Malfoy masked his question with a scoff.   
“He did, I was curious as to what you would want to talk to me about,” Harry nodded.

Malfoy walked back over to the table where he was studying from and sat back down. Harry followed, setting down the large book before sitting down himself.

“I was thinking about what we talked about last,” Malfoy said, cleaning up his papers. 

Harry listened, not quite sure which direction this conversation would be going.

“I don’t think that writing letters would make sense, seeing as we already see so much of each other now,” Malfoy started again. “Also, I would not want anyone else to be able to get their filthy hands on any letters that we could exchange.”

“So what would you propose we do?”

“We can meet just like this, with one other knowing where we are, in case something bad were to happen.”

Harry smirked. 

“What, Addams?”

“Based off what you just said, it seems to me that you want to set up dates with me.”

“Dates? No! We’re kids, Addams, what’s wrong with you?”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of how uncomfortable the other Slytherin had become, noticing the redness on the other boys cheeks.

“Many things, in fact, are wrong with me, Malfoy. However, if you did not mean to suggest we date, what would you call your suggestion, then?”

Malfoy huffed and took a few seconds before responding.

“Meetings. My father has meetings with wizards all the time, so that is what I will call this. A meeting.”

Harry nodded, letting Malfoy calm down and finish packing up his things before talking again, keeping his face neutral.

“Would you like to have a _meeting_ tonight?”

Malfoy eyed Harry’s blank expression, unsure if he was being mocked or being taken seriously.

“If you wont take what I say seriously then you can forget about us being friends, Addams.”

Harry sighed, quickly thinking of a different approach.

“Draco, as of right now, trust me and my word. I will not mock you or lie of my intensions towards you from this day on. Is that fair?”

Malfoy kept still while taking in the verbal gesture that Harry had just offered him. Standing up, he nodded.

“Where would you like to meet tonight?”

Harry opened his book and skimmed through the first couple of pages, making Malfoy wait on him.

“Addams, I’m talking to you,” he hissed at Harry.

“Please, call me Harry.” 

Harry looked up at the blond, emerald eyes meeting the silvery blue ones.

“Fine! Answer my question!” Malfoy shifted to go walk away from the table and from Harry in frustration.

“Third floor, the forbidden area we were warned to not go near. There’s something I want to show you,” Harry faintly smiled.

“Time?”

“During dinner. Everyone will be eating and we’ll have our chance to get away,” Harry explained. Malfoy nodded, looking around the two of them to make sure no one else was listening in.

“Fine. See you later… Harry,” Malfoy said, adding Harry’s name at the end.

“See you tonight, Draco.” 

-

Harry finished his reading in the library, enjoying the topic of the philosopher’s stone and who created it, glad to have chosen that book for light reading. Putting the text away and exiting the library, Madam Pince stopped the young Slytherin from leaving right away.

“The Headmaster would like a word with you, Addams.” Madam Pince held out a small bit of parchment to Harry with the password to get into Dumbledore’s office since it always was being changed to keep everyone out that should not be inside.

“Thank you, Madam. Enjoy your evening,” Harry said politely before exiting the library and heading to Headmaster Dumbledore’s office, thinking of what could be the reasoning for being summoned.

Harry reached the outside of Dumbledore’s office and reading out the password before entering slowly, remembering the various conversations with his parents about the headmaster.

The young Addams knocked on the door and waited.

“Come in, Harry,” Came the head of the school’s voice. 

Harry stepped into the round office and offered a faint, false smile to the bearded wizard sitting behind the desk. Harry’s eyes noticed how bright the phoenix beside the desk was, completely fascinated at the notion of even being near a phoenix.

“How are you, Harry? Did you enjoy your winter break?” Dumbledore asked, looking over his half-moon spectacles.

Harry’s eyes were torn away from the fiery bird and to the older wizard, nodding at the question that was asked.

“Yes, sir. I was very pleased to be able to spend time with my family back home.”

“Very good. They are all… well? Of good health?” Dumbledore asked again, leaning forward to take some of the candy on the corner of his desk to offer some to Harry, who denied.

“No thank you, sir… They are all well and strong. They have missed me since I came here,” Harry explained, trying to piece together why he was being asked these questions.

“Of course they miss you, Harry! All family should miss those who go away. Whether it is for a few months or years…” Dumbledore said in between his eating of the candy, underhandedly implying something that Harry didn’t catch.

“I don’t understand, sir,” Harry questioned.

“That’s alright, Harry. Think nothing of it. In fact, would you mind sending a message to your family back home for me?”

Harry stiffened in his chair, nodding mutely. 

“All I ask for you to tell them is that you are safe, especially you being so far away from their reach. I’m sure they want to know that nothing can harm you without my knowing about it,” Dumbledore said with a smile and a glint in his eyes. 

“Of course, Headmaster. I’ll do that right away,” Harry said, standing up to leave.

“Perfect. There is no rush to leave so soon, Harry. You can stay here with me as long as you would like, we could talk some more.”

Harry shook his head and made his way to the door.

“Thank you sir but I promised to meet up with some of my friends before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. Have a good night, sir.”

“I’ll see you at dinner then, Harry. Do get that message out when you have a chance,” Dumbledore smiled. 

Harry nodded and walked out of the office, glad to be able to keep such a neutral expression no matter the situation. Once far enough away from the headmaster’s office, Harry let out a shiver, glancing over his shoulder ever so often from where he was walking.

“I need to get back to the dungeons and get that memory into my pensive,” Harry whispered. Harry stopped walking and stepped into an abandoned classroom, locking the door firmly once he was sure it was empty. Pulling out his wand, Harry carefully extracted the memory of a few minutes ago in the headmaster’s office and set it in a small clear vial that he selected from the pouch he kept on his waist at all times. Corking the vial, Harry quickly moved out of the classroom and back down to the dungeons to write a quick letter to his family back home of what just happened and then prepare for his meeting with Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who has left messages for this to keep going and to wish me luck in my move! I am very appreciative of your support. We only have a few more chapters left before book one is finished! I beta'd this on my own so let me know if there are any mistakes. If you ever want to get any updates on tumblr, leave a message there, or tag me in something, check out http://cest-nous-fic.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you again and enjoy the chapter!


	13. Astra inclinant, sed non obligant (the stars incline us, they do not bind us)

Harry stood beneath his Invisibility Cloak on the third floor, waiting for the other Slytherin to come up the moving stairs and down the hallway that neither were allowed to be. Harry listened as steps were barely heard coming closer to the third floor where he was.

Malfoy looked down the hallway and frowned, not seeing anyone down the hall. He walked carefully, making sure to keep a look out for Filtch or Mrs. Norris sneaking around behind him, still not seeing any signs of Harry.

“This is bloody ridiculous,” The blond muttered, leaning against the door that Harry knew blocked everyone away from the Cerberus he had met months ago.

Silently, Harry removed his cloak to reveal his position to his housemate, thoroughly giving Draco a fright.

“Think you’re funny, do you, Addams?” Draco snapped in defense. 

Harry couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at the sight of the other Slytherin in sudden distress.

“I would have thought it would take more to startle you, Draco. My apologies,” Harry responded.

“What are we doing here? Professor Dumbledore told us earlier this year that this floor was forbidden,” Draco nodded to show forgiveness but gestured around them to make his point.

Harry winked at the blond, walking down the hall to look up and down the stairs to make sure no one was following him before returning back to Draco’s side.

“Yes, he did, however I discovered something a bit ago and I wanted to share it with you.”

Draco nodded and followed Harry down the hall to a locked door.

“See, locked,” Draco said, further pointing out that the two were not permitted to be on that floor.

“We are wizards, Draco. A locked door cannot stop us. Honestly, you need to be quicker on your toes if you think this is hard,” Harry said softly, pulling out his wand.

“Alohomora,” Harry muttered, the lock immediately unfastening and the door opening a jar.

The two walked into the formerly locked room only for Draco to gasp with a mixture of fear and shock. Harry smiled and walked up to the large, three headed dog that was growling at the two of them, holding up his hands and softly talking to them.

“Harry get back here! It’ll bite your head off!” Draco called out from against the wall he was pressed against with fear. Harry looked over his shoulder and shook his head, stepping closer to the Cerberus. Draco was never fond of giant sized creatures, magical or not and this demonstrated it perfectly to Harry.

“From what I found out, this beautiful and deadly Cerberus belongs to Hagrid,” Harry explained, not having much of an opinion of the half-giant other then a mild respect for the care and maintenance of magical creatures Hagrid collected at Hogwarts. Harry loved the oddities, normal or magical, and that was something that he would eventually speak to the games keeper about. 

“So? They’re dangerous and you would have to be an idiot to go near that thing!” Draco called back out, unmoving.

“Oh, Draco… I’m more dangerous to you then this beautiful creature,” Harry chided, looking over his shoulder to give the blond a look that Harry had seen his mother give his father many times before.

Draco blinked, taken aback.

“I believe that Hagrid had named you… Fluffy…” Harry turned his attention back to the three-headed dog, which had stopped growling once realizing who was approaching it. Softly Harry spoke to the creature, telling them of what has been happening, knowing that Cerberus are intelligent. 

Slowly, Draco made his way across the room to stand beside Harry, who was still smiling at the three heads trying for his attention.

“How did you find this room?” Draco asked.

“After the Sorting Ceremony when we arrived, the headmaster gave a speech, instructing no one to come up here. Odd, don’t you think? Why would you announce to the entire school that somewhere is off limits, when you could only tell a few people and block it off to the rest of the school with magic?” Harry explained. 

Draco listened, agreeing with the young Addams.

“So I grabbed my cloak and came here. It was not guarded or protected at all, only by Fluffy here. Anyone who has background knowledge about the breed knows that Cerberus are calmed by music, too. I played my violin for them and they fell asleep. That’s when I was found by Professor Snape,” Harry looked to the other Slytherin who looked back at him, listening to Harry’s story.

“You were caught? What happened?”

“We spoke briefly, Draco. Nothing grand. It was near Halloween though so there might be something connecting this Cerberus with the troll that was let in the school a few months ago,” Harry mused, thinking back on that evening.

Draco blinked.

“Who could have let a troll into a school, Harry? That is endangering the entire school!” Draco asked quickly.

“I’m still putting together a solid theory, Draco. That isn’t why I brought you here, though. Aside from wanting to just talk with you, I wanted to show you something,” Harry said, summoning his violin from the pouch on his side.

“Where did that even come from…? What did you want to show me?” Draco asked while watching Harry mount the violin to his chin and neck.

Harry held up his hand to pause Draco from talking to begin playing the instrument. A dark melody began to play and fill the room, having an immediate response to Fluffy, whose eyes were getting heavy as the moments passed. Harry swayed while playing the violin, enjoying the music just as much as the three-headed dog that he was playing to. Once Fluffy was fast asleep, Harry charmed the instrument to continue playing on it’s own before walking over to the blond.

“Care to dance?” Harry asked, holding out his hand to Draco.

“No thank you. I’m not a dancer,” Draco explained. 

“That will change,” Harry said before dropping his hand and walking back over to the slumbering creature in the center of the room. Draco followed, making sure to keep quiet to not wake the Cerberus as he grew closer.

“Look, there is a trap door…” Draco pointed out.

“I plan to see what’s beneath that door soon. Would you like to join me?” Harry asked, about to move one of Fluffy’s giant paws off the hatched door.

“Well it isn’t smart to do it alone, if you’re implying that,” Draco stood beside Harry, placing his hands beside the others and preparing to push the giant dog’s foot away from where they wanted to go.

Harry gave a nod before they both pushed the beast’s paw away from the door in order for them to pull it open while the Cerberus slept. Kneeling down, Harry yanked the trap door open and looked down into the dark compartment.

“Can you see anything?” Draco questioned from a distance, not wanting to find out the hard way if there was something more deadly in the depths of the trap door. 

“I hear movement but there isn’t any animals down there. When we come back we’ll bring a third person to make it balanced. I believe it’s getting late and closer to curfew,” Harry said while dipping his head into the dark space. He received no answer before he looked back up to Draco who was staring at the door.

“Draco?”

“There’s someone coming,” He whispered.

Harry quickly moved to shut the trap and put the paw back on it before grabbing his cloak and covering both Draco and himself. The music still was playing before Harry grabbed it, halting all melodies and waking the Cerberus. Thankfully they both were beneath the Invisibility Cloak and the creature could not see them to attack or bite.

“I believe it’s time for us to leave,” Harry whispered to Draco, who nodded.

The two carefully walked to the door before it swung open. The two stopped dead in their tracks to be in the way of both Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell. Harry held up his hand to gesture that they both are silent and step out of the way of the two other wizards entering the room. Before the door was shut, both Harry and Draco snuck out of the room stood outside to listen in to the elder wizards’ conversation.

“Someone else was in here,” Snape snapped, Quirrell shuffled behind, looking frantic and out of sorts.

“Th-that’s o-o-d-d-d-d,” Quirrell managed to say.

“Odd? That means someone else has tried to get past the Cerberus, Quirrell!” Snape near growled, shoving the Defense professor out of the forbidden room and locking it behind them. 

“I’ll g-g-g-g-go t-t-t-t-t-o D-d-d-d-d-umbledore and t-t-t-t-t-tell him,” Quirrell tried to offer. Snape turned quickly and pinned the anxious man against the brick wall of the castle, silencing the wizard completely.

“I do not trust you, Quirrell. You sneak around. Ever since that troll I have been keeping my eyes on you. Dumbledore may not see what you are doing but I do. Don’t you even try and play it off that you have no idea what I’m talking about,” Snape threatened. 

Harry and Draco watched as the two professors argued in the forbidden corridor before Harry pulled the two silently down the hall and away from the professors. Watching the two teachers talk like that make both the boys uneasy, for different reasons. Once far enough away, Harry pulled the cloak off the two of them and packed it away, walking back down to the Slytherin dormitories.

“What could be down there that’s so important…?” Draco questioned.

“We’ll be going back to find out,” Harry said to the other, noticing everyone was on their way back from dinner. Draco nodded, looking for the rest of their friends to blend in and not be noticed that they were not at dinner with the rest of the students and professors.

-

“So you want me to come with you to do something that could get us hurt, or worse, expelled if we are caught?” 

Draco and Harry nodded in unison.

“More or less,” Harry said, packing up his pouch in his room while Draco sat on the bed and Zabini stood between them, unsure of what was being asked of him.

“We would have went on our own but Harry believes we need a third person to make it balanced,” Draco explained.

Zabini looked back and forth between the blond and the black haired wizards.

“You’ve got to be joking?” He countered.

“Death is nothing to joke about, Blaise,” Harry said, holding up a dagger that he had brought from home over the break. “Celebrated, yes, envied even... However, I do not joke, about ones death.”

Draco went along with Harry, however odd it seemed and nodded to get the other Slytherin to join them in this mysterious quest through the trap door.

“We’ve been planning this for a week, Zabini. You’re smart and can strategize. I’ve see you the past few months winning wizard’s chess all the time against Nott and the other Slytherins,” Draco pointed to where the common room was through the walls of the dorms. 

Harry walked over to his housemates and wrapped the fully prepared pouch at his hip. 

“Will you join us or not, Blaise?” Harry asked firmly.

A few seconds passed before Zabini sighed and nodded.

“Fine… Do I need to grab anything?”

“No, I have everything we could need. If you would like to change out of your uniform to not risk ruining it, you may. We’ll wait here,” Harry gestured to what Zabini was wearing compared to them. Zabini nodded and walked out of Harry’s room to go change out of his uniform before the three of them were off to the third floor after hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, you guys! The last few chapters! I'm sure you can guess where we are all headed before the first 'book' is completed. I know the chapter is short but the following chapters are going to be packed with exciting things and I knew this was the only way to break it all up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	14. Aut Vian Inveniam Aut Faciam (I Shall Either Find A Way Or Make One)

“So what’s the plan?” Blaise questioned his friends right outside the locked door that separated them from the Cerberus. 

“We go in, Harry greets Fluffy before playing his violin. We wait before going through the trap door beneath Fluffy’s feet and we go from there,” Draco explained.

“Wait… Who’s Fluffy?”

Harry smirked and unlocked the door and stepping in, Blaise followed carefully while Draco closed the door behind them and locked it to make sure no one else could get in. The three walked into the room further before the large canine woke up. Harry immediately greeted the giant dog, pleased that it had remembered him by the slight wag of its tail.

“Is that a…” Blaise started, his eyes wide in shock while watching the three-headed dog wake up.

“A Cerberus named Fluffy? Why, Blaise, yes it is. So quick witted,” Draco rolled his eyes and walked passed the dark skinned boy to look at what Harry was focusing on.

“Harry?”

“Someone is already here,” Harry stated.

“No one is in the room with us, Harry. What are you talking about?” 

Harry looked over his shoulder at the two other boys to point at the harp that was charmed and playing already as the three boys made their way into the room. Draco walked over to the harp while Harry and Blaise went over to Fluffy.

“How did we miss this?” Blaise questioned after walking over to the blond to inspect the spelled harp.

Draco shrugged 

“We have to be quick. There’s no way to know how long that harp was charmed to play for. Blaise, help me distract Fluffy in order to move the paw enough and we can continue on,” Harry said seriously while pointing to the trap door beneath Fluffy’s paw. Blaise nodded, walking back over to Harry to help moved the giant paw while Draco kept an eye on the instrument and the door to see if it would do anything else.

“Ready?” Draco called out.

Harry opened the door and nodded.

“Hurry Draco,” Blaise said.

Harry was the first to jump down into the darkness before the other two followed. As the door shut above them, the harp was heard starting to play again.

Harry remained still while Blaise and Draco screamed in panic.

“Harry! What’s happening?”

“Stop your shouting, it will only make things worse for you… Although, for what we fell into, your shouting is exciting.” Harry’s eyes sparkled in the darkness, thinking of the screaming back home.

“What?” The boys exclaimed, fighting against the tangled vines that were wrapping themselves around them.

“We’re in Devil’s Snare,” Harry elaborated. Draco stopped moving in order to listen to Harry while Blaise continues to fight the vines.

“Blaise stop. It can feel you panicking and is working harder to smother you. Just go still,” Draco tried to calm his friend.

“Play dead,” Harry joked, closing his eyes and letting the plant completely cover his body before disappearing completely from the other two. 

“Harry!”

All the two heard were the vines of the Devil’s Snare move and twist around them, working their way up and around all of Draco and up Blaise’s chest and neck.

“He said he never joked about death,” Blaise huffed.

“I don’t! Just go limp and stop fighting!” Harry called out from beneath them.

Draco calmed himself fully and he was next to disappear into the Devil’s Snare. 

“Draco! Oh Merlin I’m going to die!” Blaise continued to panic as his friends were nowhere to be seen.

“Blaise stop struggling and you’ll get through this. Just take a deep breath and the vines will release you. Harry and I are right under you,” Draco coached. 

From beneath the Devil’s Snare, Draco and Harry looked up at the huge knot of vines that were wrapped around Blaise. Draco was pulling out his wand just as Blaise slipped through and landed on the floor beside them.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Blaise wheezed.

“Devil’s Snare, common in Scotland to some herbologists. Whoever put it here was doing their hardest to protect something. I doubt that the professors here would want to kill their students,” Harry explained.

Draco helped Blaise dust himself off while Harry took out his dagger to cut off a piece of the tentacle-like vine.

“What are you doing?” Blaise asked.

“I’m taking some of it with me to plant at home. I’m sure Mother would love this in her garden,” Harry smiled and placed the snippet of Devil’s Snare in his pouch.

Draco shook his head and looked around to see where they were.

“Lumos,” Harry whispered while taking out his own wand to light up the room the three were in.

“Are we in Professor Sprout’s office?” Blaise questioned.

“No… It just has some of her things in here, probably to maintain the Devil’s Snare,” Harry commented, noticing how bare the room they were in was. “That and Professor Sprout’s office is connected to the greenhouses for Herbology class.”

“There’s a door over there, let’s stop standing around,” Draco gestured to the only door in the room. The boys nodded and all walked to the door.

“Alohomora,” Harry unlocked the door and they stepped in, hearing fluttering of wings and wind flowing in the connecting room.

The three walk further into the center of the room to look up and see flying keys circling around them. Blaise walks to look at the door that they have to go through and tries to unlock it but it doesn’t unlock like the previous door.

“It won’t open…” He announced.

“Perhaps one of the keys flying above us can be used to open the door to continue,” Harry suggested, pointing up to the keys above them.

“We can’t just jump and catch one…” Blaise jumps in the air and failing to grab any of the keys flying above the boys. Draco walks to a corner of the room where a pile of brooms were leaning, selecting one and walking back over to his housemates.

“Which key do I need to catch?” 

Harry looked at the blond for a moment before looking up at the keys and then to the lock on the door.

“The metal on the door is all silver so the key we need will match that, Draco,” Harry proposed.

Draco looked up at the keys above them and skimmed through the fluttering to see if he could find a key to match the door. Harry and Blaise stood by the door and waited out of the way as Draco mounted the broom and prepare to push off.

Once Draco lifted off the ground the keys stopped their circling around the ceiling to fly at him. Draco took a few moments to fly around the room to get his balance on the broom and to avoid being hit by the flying keys before redirecting his focus to catch the silver key.

“Hurry up Draco!” Blaise shouted.

“Telling someone to hurry up does not help in the pressure applied to the person doing the task,” Harry said while staring at the Slytherin flying around the room. Blaise muttered an apology as Draco went faster on the broom. Carefully, Draco began to reach out in front of him towards some of the keys that were flying around again and not going after him.

“He’s found the right key,” Harry said confidently.

Draco reached to the end of broom to snatch a clunky key before descending down and hopping off his broom. He dropped the broom and walked quickly to Blaise and Harry to open the door and get out of room and into the next.

“Good job, Draco,” Harry said to Draco, who smiled while turning the key in the door before opening it to walk through.

The following room was dark but quickly lit up with giant bowls of fire, showcasing a massive board of chess to the three boys.

“No way…” Blaise said, looking around at the colossal chess pieces.

Harry walked around the chessboard to see where the next door was so they could get through but is stopped by a chess piece from going any further.

“Is this a giant wizards chessboard?” Draco asked Blaise, who nodded and grinned. 

“Since they stopped Harry, my guess is that we have to play and win to get past and continue on.”

Harry, Draco and Blaise took their positions across the chessboard before the game started on its’ own. One by one the pieces moved while the three first years made their own way across the board with the strategic guidance from Blaise. Shattered pawns, knights and other chess pieces scattered around the room leaving minimal options for the boys to survive the game.

“After this move, it will be checkmate and we’ll win the game,” Blaise announced, receiving nods from Harry and Draco, ready for the command to move. Blaise moved his piece; sacrificing his position to let the other two walk through the unlocked door once the chess match was completed.

“How many more rooms like this are there?” Draco nearly whined while just the two of them entered the next room.

“I’m not sure, but they must be protecting something important,” Harry whispered, looking around and reading all of the potion bottles that were stacked up on tables and desks. He picked up a few, noting specific ingredients that could make more deadly potions if done correctly and within proper time constraints. Harry would love to come back to this room to challenge himself later if the opportunity presented itself.

While Harry was walking around, Draco was connecting the dots to what he was supposed to do with the various vials and bottles, completing yet another task for them to proceed and move on. Draco opened the door before he was met with a blast of fire.

Draco backed away while shielding his eyes from the flames.

“Draco are you alright?” Harry called out, hurrying over to the other Slytherin.

The blond nodded and rubbed his eyes as Harry checked to see if he was harmed in any way.

“How are we supposed to get through if there’s a huge fire in the doorway?” Draco stared towards the fire that seemed to ebb and flow randomly. 

“I’m not sure… At home I’ve played with fire, containing it to minimal damage. If I can jump through the flames, then I can continue on,” Harry suggested as the two stood up and looked back between the two doors. Harry walked Draco back over to the door that led back to the giant wizards chessboard and back to safety.

“Go see if you can get back to the other room, Draco. Stay with Blaise and make sure he’s all right and I’ll figure out a way to get back to you two,” Harry said with false confidence. The gut feeling that something was wrong was creeping up his spine and giving Harry chills that he did not enjoy. 

Draco nodded reluctantly before walking back into the other room. Harry slowly walked back towards the fire, thinking of the different ways it could go wrong. As the list grew, Harry’s excitement did too; with a leap and a deep breath, Harry sprinted through the fiery doorway.

In the blink of an eye, Harry made it through the embers with only a few scorch marks to his clothes, unharmed overall. Harry descended down the stone steps cautiously, noticing the temperature getting colder before torches roared to life in the room. Harry spun around, noticing how large this room was before green eyes locked onto a large ornate mirror. Walking closer, Harry made out words written on the mirrors frame.

“Desire…” He whispered, not hearing or noticing anyone else enter the room behind him. Harry immediately observed the reflection was not a common one, but moving on its own accord and showing him something else. He knew that the mirror was not like the paintings that hung around the castle, but something else and that sparked Harry’s curiosity even more. 

Inaudibly, a cloaked figure descended the stone steps and slinked closer to where Harry was, sneaking up behind him without being seen in the reflection of the enchanted mirror that held Harry’s gaze.

Suddenly Harry’s attention was broken and the fire dimmed slightly once the figure spoke.

“You…”  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Hope you enjoy this anticipated chapter! I've had to re-write this one a few times because it was just so forced. I'm trying to push through so you guys can have a completed 'book' to enjoy while I work on the sequel. All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are very much loved and give me life for continuing to write for you all. 
> 
> Again, head over to my tumblr account if you want some updates or have questions!   
> http://cest-nous-fic.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
